Naruto of The Water
by KingBeasta
Summary: Drifted from sea when he was an infant found by fisherman raise to be the fisherman he will become the best fisherman he loves being a Fisher as much as he does pranks what happens when you add dragons to the mix. He will prove despise his age he is the best fisherman No chakra Naruto Smart Naruto Fisherman Naruto Hunter Naruto Strong Naruto Naruto x Ruffnut
1. Chapter 1

It was another storming night for the people of Berk but for the unfortunate people of Berk the harsh water is crashing against the shore and if the water wasn't the only problem. The live stock are being taken away not by the dragons that inhabit he world of Vikings but the harsh and cruel water slamming against shore taking any unfortunate poor soul like for example the poor sheep, goats, and yak. While this is going on the fisherman have to go fishing since most if not all of the food will be taken the cruel sea giving no one a break.

"Stay still Ruffnut Tuffnut" said an elderly man trying to get the two infants to sleep.

"My Sheep/ goat, yak, cabbages" yelled various of people from Berk watching as their live stock and vegetables being washed away

"Griffseed Hofferson get your hide back in the house" yelled a blonde large woman wearing a Viking helment with small horns, a brown shirt, fur-like coat, black fur like gloves, brown pants and brown boots. Who's also holding a blonde baby girl.

"But what about the Battle Axe and Shield" said the now confirm Griffseed leader of the Hofferson Clan. Just right when he was going to pick up the battle axe and shield a huge raging wave sweeped up the weapons leaving the large Viking shocked.

"Yes dear" said Griffseed walking back into the house with his family no doubt about to get scolded by his wife and trying to calm down his crying daughter Astrid.

While the people of Berk are having a hard time the fisherman are even having a worst time but luckly depending who you are the fisherman are quite use to the harsh waters of the sea. Lucky for the fisherman of Berk this isn't the worst water they have face but it doesn't make it any easier for the fisherman.

On a large fishing boat a man who wears a helmet with four horns on it. He has a fat golden brown beard which spreads around his face. He has a green shirt with scale mail armor on it. He also has striped tan and red pant. This man is one of the fisherman of Berk he is Mulch he is using his fishnet to capture fish while holding on to the rail for dear life hoping not to get hit over board. On the other side of the boat is his friend Bucket who is a tall Viking with a bucket on his head he has long blonde beard. He wears a tunic with scale mail armor covering it under the belt. He has a small brown vest covering the top of his shoulders. He also has a hook in place of his right hand. "Wh-why do we have to fish now" said a scared Bucket who is terrified of the cruel water.

Mulch sighs at his friend but he can also understand where his dimwitted friend is coming from if there's anyone who understands how cruel and dangerous the sea can be it is him and Bucket. They each knew being a Fisherman is dangerous but it's a job they are willing to do "Because Bucket it's our job to catch food when the livestock has been taken away from the sea. She truly is a cold lady huh" said Mulch as he raises the net getting fish, crabs, clams, sea weed, and jellyfish.

As Bucket raises his own net he's confused at what his friend said "she what she is there a lady around Mulch" said Bucket. Mulch face palms his face with his left hand. He shakes his head at his friend "no there is no woman I'm talking about the sea the sea is a she" explain Mulch. "Whos Sea?" Asked the confuse Bucket Mulch groans at this "Never mind that Bucket raise the fish trap pot!." Said Mulch Bucket nods his head pulling up his catch.

Suddenly they hear laughing not just any laughing but the laughter of a baby Bucket cowers at the would of baby laughter drops to floor in fetal position believing the laughter to be a ghost. Mulch starts looking around wondering where the laughter is coming from. Unlike his friend he doesn't believe in ghost or anything supernatural he quickly walks over to the side of the boat with a net as he searches the sea for the mysterious baby laughter.

When suddenly he stumbles upon a babby carriage as he uses the large net to get the baby out ofcthe dangerous sea he find a baby boy wrapped in red cloth the baby has piercing blue eyes as if they can see into your very soul. The infant has six fox or cat like whisker marks across his cheeks, spiky, gravity defying blonde hair, and has a green crystal which is around his neck. Apon being rescue to the dangerous sea the baby looks up at Mulch the baby then claps his hands laughing at the bearded man.

Bucket then gets up from cowering as be walks over to his bearded friend he sees the baby and is confused as to what a baby is doing drifting at sea "a baby what's a baby doing driftin at sea" said Bucket to which both were thinking until Bucket voice is option. "I'm actually not sure baby he got separated away from his parents" said Mulch giving Bucket his own opinion but both men know whoever the parents are either lost at sea or dead.

"What's the baby's name?" said Bucket deciding to change the subject.

"I don't know!" Groaned Mulch he looks for a name or something that has the name of the baby as he searches for a name he sees a name written in the carage Mulch then smiles down at the baby boy "is your name Naruro little one?" Asked Mulched in a happy tone the now named Naruto claps his hand in excitement and laughing enjoy.

"So his name is Naruto?" said Bucket.

"Yeah it seems so" said Mulch as they both stare at the Infant Naruto they notice something the baby wasn't crying when he was drifting at sea they each find it odd and strange most infants would cryxand wine about the harsh waves but not this one. Their curiosity of the baby strange behavior come to an end when a one of the waves hits the boat Bucket runs to the wheel to steer the ship. Mulch except the baby to cry but the baby laughs harder Mulch then down at little Naruto "do you like the water" said Mulch as if being able to understand Mulch Naruto starts clapping in enjoyment "I take that as a yes" said Mulch.

"Mulch what are we going to do with the little baby" said Bucket.

"Obviously take him back and take in the little hatchling" Mulch smiling at Naruto.

"We're going to be his daddies" said a happy and cheerful Bucket.

"No I'm going to be the father and you can be the uncle" groaned out Mulch massaging his head stopping the upcoming headache.

Naruto then claps his head in enjoyment "Mulch let's head back we have enough fish" said Mulch Bucket nods his head turning around and heading back to the main lands.

Thus starts a beautiful start of a family with two fishermen and a baby who loves the water.

 **Time Skip 10 years later**

Alot has changed since since Mulch and Bucket had adopted the mysterious boy known as Naruto. One that fateful day they learn something interesting about the blonde boy he is fond of fishing or anything that's a type of fishing. No the boy absolutely love the water everything Mulch and Bucket taught Naruto he learned in in no time like sponge. Today is a normal for Berk's fisherman instead a certain blonde is somehow extremely lucky.

On a small brown Viking ship with a blonde boy around the age of 10 years old who's 5'4 he has a lean body fit for a swimmer. He's wearing a black shirt, a chain mail vest over it, white fur-like arm-warmers, a green crystal necklace around his neck, a Viking helmet with horns which resemble the horns of a monstrous nightmare, on his left shoulder he has a steel shoulder blade, brown pants and white fur like boots. The 10 year old sailing his small boot is Naruto son is Mulch also one of Berk's best and youngest fisherman.

As long as Naruto could remember he was extremely lucky always having the most catch like one incident when he was fishing with Mulch and bucket he took out the fish trap pot and he caught lobsters the size of a 3 year old baby he even caught a baby whale somehow nobody actually knew how the hell he caught a baby whale. But it was official Naruto was his own good luck charm it wasn't that be was excellent at fishing but his hunting skills, map reading, navigating, healing, trapping, and sailing were excellent Goober even stated that Naruto is a prodigy fisherman. Mulch even gave Naruto a spear made out the fang of a Leviathorgan the spear has the Leviathorgan's fang for its tip the moulding is made out of metal, the socket is metal with black bandages wrapped around it, the staff is also wrapped in black wrappings, and the end of is a medium size black cub ( **A/N: imagine Tuffnut weapons but with the blade being a dragon fang not being able to pull the staff apart)** Which Naruto found out he's an expert in using a spear.

As young Naruto sails the ocean Naruto can't help to smirk madly he then starts laugh puffing out his chest in pride "ahahahaha wait till everybody see my catch they going to have a yak!" yelled Naruto he then looks down at his catch of the day and his catch his giant catfishes, sharks, and hammer sharks.

 **Flash back two weeks ago after saving Naruto**

Mulch and Bucket arrive at Stoick the vast home telling about their find. As they arrive at the house Bucket Knocks on the door since Mulch is carrying baby Naruto who nibbling on a small fishing net.

Stoick sweatshops at this with his right eyebrow twitching he started massaging his temple feeling a headache going up he motions for the two to enter his house as the two sit down Stoick decides to find out what the hell is going on "Mulch Bucket mind telling me why you've got a baby with you and is he nibbling on that fishing net" said Stoick really wanting to know why they have an infant.

Both Mulch and Bucket rub the back of their head nervously "well you see we found the baby while we were fishing he found Naruto in a carriage in the ocean" said Mulch.

"You found him drifting in the sea?" Asked a shocked Stoick who can't believing a mere infant was just drifting at sea "that little boy must have Odin looking after him.

" Yesh we did Stoick" said Bucket as Naruto finds pulling his beard fun and decides to allow Naruto to play with his beard.

"But that's not the only strange thing we found that day. When I found Naruto he was laughing in joy you would usually think he would be crying but no he was laughing and clapping his hands." Said Mulch.

"Your right that is strange maybe the boy is a gift from Odin" said Stoick as he strokes his large beard.

Mulch nodding his head in agreement that the great Odin could be the reason Naruto didn't die when he was drifting at sea "yeah it's a true miracle he's even alive" said Mulch as he looks at the chief of the island "what about the little ones parents" asked Stoick wondering about the whereabouts of parents both Mulch and Bucket has their head down as a sign their parents are dead or either lost at sea. "I see a true tragic" said Stoick as he thinks of his dead wife Valka he also knows how cruel the sea can be ( **A/N: no knows that Valka is alive)** when suddenly they hear laughing when they see a baby Naruto throwing the fishing net over a baby Hiccup who's staring at the Nw resident of Berk. The three men laugh at the scene "well I say he found his occupation" said Stock.

Both Mulch and Bucket are shocked that Stoick are allowing them to adopt little Naruto Bucket looks at the chieft in hope hoping that this isn't a dream "you really mean it" asked Bucket.

Stock nods his head he can obviously tell Naruto likes both Mulch and Bucket and tearing them apart would be just cruel and also the boy might not bond to everyone "aha yeah I do now's let's gets the fishnet off of Hiccup and get Naruto some clothes and all baby essentials" said a laughing Stoick. And the day continue with buying Naruto all the things he wants and needs.

 **Flash back end**

"I wonder how Slugout likes his gift said ( **A/N: that's what he calls Snotlout)** " a grinning Naruto thinking about his latest prank on Snotlout. "Oh well how cares " said a grinning Naruto as he pedals for more findings.

 **Back in Berk with snotlout**

as Snotlout grabs his baffle axe getting ready for training and puts on his shoes he notice something he can't let go out his hammer and his shoes smell like Yak milk and skunk. As Snotlout struggles to get free he hits his face against the hammer getting his face stuck he grunts in annoyance knowing only one person capable of doing this and not getting caught or seen.

"NARUTO I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS" yelled an angry Snotlout as he forced to walk to the village to get the glue-like substance off of him. As he makes his way to Goober to get rid of the glue-substance he awkwardly knocks on the door. Gobber answers the door seeing Snotlout in awkward position laughs his ass off.

"Ah one of Naruto's classis prank" said Goober who's still cackling Snotlout just grunts. Ever since Naruto started his prank Snotlout has always been his easy target no one was face from his pranks.

"Can you take this sticking stuff off or what" yelledan angry Snotlout.

"I can but you ain't gonna like it" said Goober. Snotlout raises his left eyebrow at this Goober them sighs "the sticky stuff he put on your hammer is jelly. Jelly from a blue horn jellyfish they use the jelly to trap their pray and the only way to get it off is bathing in chicken urine how he got the jelly is a mystery to me." Said a deadpanned Goober.

Snotlous response was pretty obvious "NARUTO".

 **With Naruto**

as Naruto sails the ocean he lands to an islandisland " well this island is Interesting I wonder if there's any thing useful" said Naruto as he grabs his spear getting ready for any hostile animals on the beach. As Naruto searches the island for anything valuable he notices a strange creature laying on the shore it has a long neck the skin of the creature is glossy black, the creature has bright green eyes, it has four heads, it has razor sharp teeth, a pitch-fork like tongue, the creature has four web like-web, it has a 6 foot meter tail.

Naruto notices to the creature has a deep cut on its side it's right front flipper. Naruto slowly walks to it closely to observ the cut but suddenly one of the heads opens it's mouth and it's fork-like tonuge comes out Naruto quickly jumps to the drop as he looks at the creature heads he remembers something important and life changing.

"Your a Doomfang" said Naruto looking at the glaring four headed dragon. The now confirm shots blue fire next to him he See's it was a python the blue flames froze the snake Naruto was shocked but then notice something "your hungry ain't you?" Asked Naruto.

The Doomfang just grunt at this not allowing it's pride not be shot down. Naruto gets up going back to his ship and grab his fish net that has the shark into it he also brings the healing ointment. ( **A/N: the sharks he caught are tiger and great white shark)** As he drags the net full of sharks he notices the very hunger look of the dragon causes Naruto chuckle at the terrifying fear class dragon. Naruto opens his fish net he drags a great white shark with him which is 3 times larger than him, as be sets the giant fish in front of the dragon Naruto quickly backs away the Doomfang with out warning dives into his meal each head savoring and loving the taste of it's meal. While this is going on Naruto moves to the Doomfang right flipper he applies the ointment The Doomfangs feels something strange on its flipper he looks at his right flipper seeing Naruto applying the ointment The Doomfang glares spins around glaring at Naruto ready to make the 10 year old Naruto it's new meal Naruto then raises his hand in a stop motion as this is happening the dragon stops it's glaring gently presses it's many heads against Naruto.

Naruto smiles at this "what you know they were all wrong about you dragons all along you aren't a monster your an animal. So how you feel" asked Naruto the Doomfang looks up at Naruto as knowing what's he talking about the Doomfang started to move it's right flipper no longer feeling pain it makes a growling sound which sounds happy "you wanna eat some more shark" asked Naruto the Doomfang nods his heads. Naruto builds a fire and cooks the sharks Naruto then smirks.

"I can see this as a beautiful friendship don't you think Blackheart" asked Naruto as both man and dragon eat together. Thus starts how Naruto got his first dragon a week later Naruto return later which got everyone worried about the blonde fisherman Naruto told his dad and uncle Bucket he got lost they took the lie but everyone thought it was weird that Naruto to get lost they decided not to think about it too much they were just happy to have Naruto.

But Naruto didn't actually leave Blackheart behind no he has Blackheart on a large island he found when he was five.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been over four months since Naruto became a dragon rider of the infamous Doomfang. To say nothing change for Naruto and Blackheart would be like saying Mildew is a nice, kind, and friendly guy. Everything has changed Naruto and Blackheart were the first team Naruro is able to catch even more food thus gaining Naruto the nickname "Lucky 9" if his fishing look was to go by anything.

Naruto and Blackheart are the perfect team when one makes a mistake the other has the others back. Naruto even found out Blackheart is protective around Naruto.

But today Naruto are creating a new game called dragon skis.

As Naruto walks over to Blackheart he makes a leash and ties it around two of Blackheart heads. "You ready buddy asked Blackheart the dragon nods his head as Blackheart goes faster and faster Naruto starts to lose his balance causing him slip and slide across the water like a rock when you're skipping rock. Black swims after Naruto carrying Naruto on his back looking at Naruto. " ouch okay that hurt like a lot. But I'm not done ready for another round Blackheart.

Blackheart grins at Naruto showing his sharp razor jaws they then take off again they were able to stand for 2 minutes until Naruto starts to slip falling on his back making the painful sound of back slamming on water Blackheart winces as he sees Naruto swimming up to him grabbing onto the rope and getting into position. "Alight pal one more time but this time how about going a little slower then picking up pace" asked Naruto as he pats Blackheart on the back Blackheart nods his four heads he then slowly takes off then starts to pick up speed Naruto then starts to stand up they are like this for five 5 minutes Blackheart smirks and Naruto grins "we did we did oh yeah" yelled Naruto as he and Blackheart continue to dragon ski.

"Alright buddy let's go fishing how does that sound" asked Naruto Blackheart smirks Naruro then gets onto Blackheart's back as Blackheart takes him to Naruto's ship Naruto steps onto his small ship. Alright time for you to get your catch" ordered Naruto Black heart follows Naruto's orders diving down into the water as Naruto walks over to his fishing nets and fishing trap pots. He takes out the fishing net as he struggles to pull it out "why in Odin's beard is this so heavy?" Said Naruto as he struggles when he finally pulls the net out he find giant fish, crabs, lobster, baby orca, narwhal and two dead bodies that look like they belong to a berserker "oooh like what I found" said a grinning Naruto. Naruto then goes over to the other net and he pulls out a net net this net caught Sharks, fish, sword fish, giant octopus, 7 beetle-purple star fish, jellyfish and a giant leech but he also sees a small box "what the yak is this treasure." said Naruro as he opens the little box and he finds a map "I wonder where you lead to?" Asked Naruto as he looks at the map it's 3 hours away "so the island is called **Ravage Horn Island** sounds interesting I might check this island out someday" said Naruto.

He then walks over to fishing trap pulling it up and he's the pot is filled with shrimp, green tailed leeches: leeches that reach the six inches long they have a horrible scent that lures predators away they amit the scent from their green tails they enjoy to eat barnacles, crab, and lobster. Naruto then smirks at seeing the green tailed leech "im so going to prank the pants off out Slugout" said a grinning Naruto.

 **With** **Blackheart**

Blackheart the mighty sea dragon is in his element swimming and hunting it's pray of all sea creatures he like its sharks, dolphin, Iron Turtles: a giant turtle with a steel liked spiked shell the turtle is red,in a snapper able to destroy even the larges ships the turtle is a size of a full grown whale, and whales. Luckly or unlucky whoever you may be Blackheart sees a family of Bull Sharks. Blackheart then starts his hunt the sharks swim away in fear but they are no match With grace that a terrifying Doomfang posses comes at them like angry Viking on a war path Blackheart charges at the sharks capturing each one in each of his jaws. Blackheart then swims up to the surface with each sharks in his jaws Naruto then whistles in amazement "Blackheart I'd said it once and I'll say it again you are one amazing Dragon" said Naruto with proud Blackheart gives Naruto an eye smile with each of his heads but with sharks in each of his mouth gives the mighty Doomfang an even more terrifying look.

"Man if people saw Blackheart now they would probably be in Valhalla right about now." Said Naruto laughing at the scared faces of the villagers "okay buddy but them down and I'll meet you later" said Naruro Blackheart then carefully drops the the sharks Naruto then rubs under each of the chins the dragon growls in pleasure. Blackheart then swims away heading away going to the island Naruto had showed him.

Naruto then continues to sail back to Berk but he can't help but wonder about Ravage Horn Island he never heard of it but it sounds quite interesting ". As Naruto makes it to shore he drops to shore Naruto then has a sweat drop on the side of his head "oh look a wagan and a really big one" thought Naruto. As he struggles to put today's catch in the wagen he then places his spear on the wage as he struggles pull the heavy wagen through the town everyone waves to him. "Ugh the things I do for fishing oh well come on Naruto" just a little more." Said Naruto 20 minutes later he make it to Chef Simon Vanhook.

The chief then walk outside to empty some trash that's when he Berks best and upcoming fisherman "hey Naruto I see you have quite a catch" said Simon. Simon has blhe eyes he has brown long hair and beard. He wears a brown shirt, chain mill tank top, he wears brown fur arm-warmers black pants and white boots. He's the chef of Berk both Naruto and Simon made a deal if Naruto helps Simon's then Simon will give Naruto fishing equipment.

Naruto then waves his hand smiling at the chef of Berk "hey Simon I got some fish and a bunch" said Naruto cas he struggles to pull the wagen which is over loaded. Simon eyes sparkle at seeing the huge load of fish "all of this should last at least for weeks" said a grinning Simon "thank you Naruto I'll have your new fishing gear next week" said Simon as he takes 3 sharks, 20 shirmp, and 3 lobsters.

"Okay see ya". Said Naruto now with his wagen gotten a little less heavy it makes it slightly easier to carry through the town.

Naruto then heads to clief Stoick to give him the fish so stoick can give it away to the villagers. "After I give Stoick the catch I'll start building my next prank for Slugout" thought a grinning Naruto. Naruto See's Stiock house and knocks on the door he doesn't have to wait for the door to open a ten year Hiccup answers the door Hiccup smiles at seeing his best friend "hey Naruto back from fishing I see" asked Hiccup but it came out more of a statement as he looks at Naruto's wagen full of various sea creatures.

"Hey Hiccup is your dad home" asked Naruto hoping to prank Stoick.

"Naw dad is out with the other Vikings hunting" said Hiccup wondering why his blond friend wanted to know. Naruto grins but it soon becomes shit eating grin Hiccup deadpanned at the shit eating grin "Naruto plans to prank dad isn't he" thought Hiccup "you plan to prank my dad don't you" said Hiccup.

Naruto rubs his hands together and grinning evily looking like a supervillain with a plan to rule the world "big time my skinny friend" exclaim Naruro with his arm wrapped around Hiccups shoulder "let's go to my house need to put them in a freezer." said Naruto with Hiccup walking behind him then he raised his eyebrow at his blonde companion.

"Freezer? What's a freezer? hey Naruto what in Thor's hammer is a freezer?" Asked a confused Hiccup looking at his blond friend as he grins.

"A freeze it's something I made" said Naruto.

"You made this freeze? What does it exactly do?" Asked Hiccup which Naruto smirks.

"Yeah I made it but it need some improvements but basically it this container that keeps the food you want frozen." Answered Naruto enjoying the look on his best friend face.

"Wow that's amazing Naruto" said Hiccup with amazement. The two then make it to Naruto's home they see Mulch sharping his axe and Bucket petting a chicken for some reason. Mulch looks back seeing his son and Hiccup walk in the back with a wagen full of Sea creatures "Hey son how was ye fishing" asked Mulch "good same as always." Hiccup then looks at the blonde man with a bucket on his head.

"Umm Bucket why are you petting a chicken" asked a confused Hiccup.

"Because if I pet it. The chicken will give me three wishes" said Bucket.

"Don't ask I'll explain to him later you two have fun" said Mulch waving Naruto and Hiccup away "dad do you think uncle Bucket's Bucket is to tight" asked Naruto He then hears Hiccup chucking Mulch then sigh "probably" said Mulch.

Naruto and Hiccup head to the back off house Naruto then leads Hiccup to the back where they find a large box covered in leather and chain mill Naruto then open the large container showing small fish with fish frozen until ready to eat "This is a freezer I wrapped it in leather to contain the cold air." Said Naruto.

Naruto then grabs a butchering knife starts cutting up the fish he then orders Hiccup to put the crab, lobster, and shirmp in the freezer Hiccup looks at Naruto"Wow that's amazing Naruto. I was wondering can you teach me how to fish" asked Hiccup as he puts the sea creatures away "sure next time when I need ice or when I'm fishing can you do me a favor can you give me my spear?" Asked Naruto as he's pointy to the spear as Hiccup goes to pickup Hiccup misses the smirking face of Naruto.

As Hiccup tries to left the spear he finds he's having a hard time after 3 minutes. He still couldn't pick up the stupid spear which is weird since Naruto has been carrying the spear around since he was 6 "why...in...Odin's...beard...is...this...thing...so...heavy." Grunted Hiccup.

If Naruto smirks anymore his face might split into "that's because that spear weights a 100 pounds" said Naruto.

"Are you serious?" Asked Hiccup "yep" said Naruto as he half way down cutting the sea creatures "your freakishly strong" declared Hiccup Naruto smiles "why thank you now finish cutting the sword fish I need start creating my pranks" said Naruto "okay man this is hard" "I know right" yelled Naruto as he goes into a furnace room Naruto place the beetle-purple star fishes Naruto then wait for 5 minutes to heat up Naruto takes out the starfishes and crush them Naruto then smirks "these are special starfish unlike other ones starfishes predators try to avoid eatten them due to they can give you a rash" thought Naruto as he's grinning like a mad man.

He then grabs a seat cushion and feels it with the crushed beetle-purple star fish Naruto then stitches it back up. Naruto then heats up the leeches after a minute he takes out the leeches he crushes them and and puts them into a cloth he then grabs a piece of a black string and wraps around the clothes he then wrapped them in cur like box he then writes from anonymous "uh what are you doing?" asked Hiccup Naruto just smirks "a prank" said Naruto.

"Now let's go Hiccup!" Yelled Naruto as he quickly runs away to go to Snotlout house leaving Hiccup far behind "how can he be so fast we're the same age." Said Hiccup as he tries to follow his friend sadly for Hiccup Naruto was the athletic one and fishing one.

15 minutes later, Hiccup sees Naruto placing the bag of leeches down at Snotlout door Naruto walks away with his hand in his pocket as he turns heads seeing Hiccup breathing hard "Hi" said Naruto as he waves to Hiccup.

Hiccup's left eye start to twich "Hi Naruto I see you done" asked Hiccup Naruto just smiles like a Cheshire Cat "so, now what now.?" Asked Hiccup. "Now we wait." Said Naruto enjoying the confused look "we wait? But why?" Asked Hiccup looking up at his friend as he's still confused. "first lesson of fishing, and hunting is patience. When your fishing or hunting and you've set up a trap you must wait for what you're hunting and fishing for takes the bait for it." Said Naruto as he went into lecture mode.

Hiccup then has a clueless expression "sorry bro but no" said Hiccup.

Naruto then has a downcast at his brother in all but blood "it's okay" said Naruto.

They didn't have to wait long to see Snotlout "oh Naruto are you on a date with your boyfriend" taunted Snotlout he missed seeing the smirking look on Naruto's face.

"Hey look I got a love letter" yelled Snotlout.

"Wait for it" whispered Naruto they didn't have to wait long they then heard a girlish girl.

"What in Thor's hammer is this stuff. Aaaaaaaaaah I'm so itchy aaaaaaaaah" yelled Shotlout. Naruto and Hiccup are on the floor laughing their asses off they then take off running laughing at hearing Snotlout being ichy. They then make it back to Hiccup's home luckily no one is home so Naruto places the seat pillow "so we wait?" Asked Hiccup "yep my Viking friend." Said Naruto.

5 minutes later they see Stoic coming inside seeing Naruto help out the shirmps, sharks, and lobsters "hey Naruto Hiccup" said the chief of the village he then smiles at seeing The catch he was thankful for the young blonde "always an amazing catch my boy. Do you think you can maybe teach Hiccup to fish" asked Stoick Naruto nods his head Stoick then sits, in his seat. The seat explodes having crushed star fish and jelly fish jelly gluing Stoick to the seat. Stock tries to get up but finds out he's stuck to the seat "what in Odin's beard what is this!" Yelled Stoick he then looks at Naruto laughing with fresh tears in his eyes he looks at his son who is also laughing.

Stoick face turns angry red "NARRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" yelled Stoick Naruto slides under Stoick the chief of Berk then tries to grab Naruro. Naruto jumps in the air landing on Stoick's shoulders. "Get off of me boy" yelled Stoick as he tries to grab Naruto again but fails Naruto then hops onto the family table jump off it and run outside Stoick tries to run after Naruto fails to get out of the door. Naruto waves to Stoick "You shall remember this as the day you almost caught Fisherman Naruto" yelled Naruto as he runs away ignoring the yells of the chief but when suddenly he runs down someone making Naruto land of his butt he sees two fraternal twins.

The boy wears a dark brown long furry animal vest with a very light pale green tunic that goes all the way past his hip. Around his waist, there's a brown sash-like belt that is tied around. He also wears light grey-blue pants and dark brown furry boots. On his arms, he wears a long brown arm cloth arm band that starts at his elbows and ends at his wrists. His helmet is studded with four horns: the top two are bull-like, and the bottom two resemble ox horns. Without his helmet, his long blond hair, that ends with a brownish tint, is unevenly divided in the middle and appears to look like dreadlocks, particularly in the second film his teeth are somewhat uneven. His necklace's pendent is a large claw or tooth that may have come from a dragon. He's relatively skinny and tan skin with dark-blue eyes.

The girl wears a light brown, animal skin-like mini vest and a dark blue tunic that goes a little over her hip and ends in tatters. She wears a grayish-brown short skirt that also ends in tatters. Around her waist, she wears a metal-leather belt with an unidentified metal crest in the middle of it. The girl wears dark brown leggings and dark blue furry boots. On her arms, she wears a long dark-gray cloth brace (somewhat similar to what Astrid wears) that starts at her elbows and stops at the wrist. A bit of the cloth also goes through between her first and second finger. The girl's helmet is studded with four horns, just like her brother's, albeit being longer and more slender: the top two are thinner bull-like horns while the two bottom horns are longer and curved. Without her helmet, her hair is evenly divided in the slightly to the side and short bangs across the left side of her face. She has two small braids near the top of her hair and longer braids that reach to her waist. There's also an additional braid on her back. Around her neck, the girl wears a necklace with the pendant of a tooth or claw that may have came from a Dragon. She's skinny for her age and has tan skin, just like her brother, along with a pair of pale-blue eyes.

The two twins stare at Naruto with amazement but if you look at the girl's face you'll see a scarlet blush on her face. Naruto raises his left eyebrow feeling uncomfortable being stared at his blond counterparts after 2 of minutes silence the twins decide to break the tension. "You just pranked Stoick the chief?" said the male twin. "Yeeeeah." Answered Naruto still uncomfortable at being stared at the Viking twins "that's so dangerous!" Stated The female twin gazing at the blonde fisherman "yeah well so is Mildew but we still keep him around" stated Naruto the twins started laughing at the joke "so who are you two?" Asked Naruto. The two stop laughing the boy puff his chest out "I'm Tuffnut Thorston" said the now boy. The girl then pushes are brother on the ground and sit in his back and grinning at Naruto "and I'm Ruffnut" said the girl "okay and what you want?" Asked Naruto "we want to learn how to prank!" Declared Tuffnut as he's still pin down my his sister "it's true we want to do pranks in the name of Loki so, can you teach us?" Asked Ruffnut smiling at Naruto. Naruto smiles back "yeah sure" answered Naruto "Yaaay!" Exclaimed both Ruffnut and Tuffnut Ruffnut and Tuffnut then stand up "can we hang out tomorrow" asked Tuffnut Naruto nods his head "sweet see ya Naruto!" Yelled Tuffnut running back home Ruffnut then turns around looking at Naruto with a scarlet blush across her face "is something wrong?" Asked Naruto Ruffnut then shakes her head no "I just can't wait to see you tomorrow." Exclaimed a blushing Ruffnut Naruto waves back at her giving her a toothy grin Ruffnut blushes deeper.

"What's this? My heart is beating fast" thought Ruffnut as she catches up with her brother.

"That Ruffnut she is pretty." Said Naruto as he walks home 15 minutes later Naruto makes it home. "Hey dad I'm back." Yelled Naruto Bulch and Bucket cooking the shark meat. "Naruto you back I'm so glad" said yelled an ecstatic Bucket as he gives Naruto a big hug Naruto Pat's Bucket on the back "I miss you to Uncle Buck but can let me go I like having my spin in one piece" said Naruto as he groans in pain at having his back sqeezed by the huge Viking. "Okay" said Bucket as he puts Naruto down. Naruto breathes out exhaustingly "thanks uncle. Man that smells good dad so, what are we eating tonight?" Asked Naruto Mulch smiles at his son "we're having fried shark meat shirmp and crab claws" said a cheerfully Mulch "hey dad do you have any butter?" Asked Naruto "yep why you, asked Naruto?" Mulch Naruto then grins "I wanna make garlic butter." Stated Naruro "Galic butter" stated both Mulch and Bucket "yep it's awesome just you want" said Naruto he then goes into the kitchen he then grabs the garlic and butter and starts mixing it together with a wooden ladel he then grab some lemons. Naruto then spreads the lemon juice on the shark meat, shrimp and crab law he then dip the seafood in the garlic butter both Mulch and Butch look uncertain at what Naruto did "I know it might seem weird but come on you'll like it" stated Naruto they started to bite the food once they bite it the two Vikings start eating the sea food as if they haven't ate in a week Naruto chuckles at his dad and uncle he then eats his own food.

The next day Naruto got dress and met Tuffnut and Ruffnut in the middle of the village "hey Blondie." Said Tuffnut Ruffnut punches her brother.

"You dummy so are you" stated Ruffnut her brother punches her back Naruto just sweatdrop at the scene.

"Aye your blonde to Ruffnut" said Tuffnut as she pushes Tuffnut then continue to punch each other shoulders. They then head-butted each other both knocking each other on the floor.

"We're all blondes yak for brains" said Naruto "now come on I have to prank a certain blonde" said Naruto "who me?" Asked Tuffnut with a confused face Naruto just sighs "just follow me guys and learn" said a smirking Naruto 10 minutes later they arrive seeing a blonde female she has long, blonde hair wrapped in a braid down her back, bangs that initially cover the left side of her face, and a leather band across her forehead. In the first movie, Astrid wears a striped steel-blue sleeveless shirt, tan cloth bracers on her arms (each bit of cloth goes between her first and second finger) with arm wrappings above them, a red skirt with spikes surrounding it and another black skirt underneath the spiked one, and dark blue pants. She also wears a skull emblazoned belt with a pouch tied to it and shoulder pads.

"Oh it's you fish boy I see you brought some friends" said the blonde female with her small battle axe she smirks at seeing Naruto with his spear.

"Were you talking Astrid?" Asked Naruto as he acts like he didn't hear anything the twin giggles Astrid face glowed red from embarrassment.

"You idiot stop playing around fish boy!"Demanded Astrid.

Naruto smirks "okay let's do it axe girl" said Naruto as he twirls his spear with a confident smirks he then moves his hand to his back pocket and chucks a paint balloon at her face.

"What the- before she could finish her sentence Naruto throws another paint ball and another and another before she's covered in orange, blue, yellow, red, and green.

" NARRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUTOOOOOOOOOOP!" yelled Astrid she tries to run after him but trip and falls "what's with this paint?" Yelled Astrid.

The twins are on the floor laughing their ass off Naruto puffs his chest out letting out an evil laugh "wuahahahahah THAT ISNT ANY NORMAL PAINT IT'S PAINT MIX WITH JELLY AND HONEY" laughed Naruto "NO ONE IS SAVE FROM ME IN THE NAME IN LOKI WUAHAHAHAHA" yelled Naruto.

Naruto then runs away leaving the three blondes "that was funny" said Tuffnut as he laughs "he's so cool" said Ruffnut with a blush Astrid grits her teeth in anger "I'll Gert you fish boy" yelled Astrid. Naruto is standing on the edge of the island he then runs and jumps down With a smirk on his face, but, when suddenly Blackheart jumps in the air Catching Naruto on his head Naruto smirks at his dragon buddy Naruto is sitting on Blackheart's head "hey buddy how about some hunting Blackheart smirks as they search for something to hunt they see a dragon who relies mostly on its two sets of wings, one primary and one smaller set to the rear, using them to get around and move through the water like a tornado. These dragons have stubby legs and long, skinny tails. It also has a series of backward facing spikes sticking out of its back. The dragon body resembles several marine creatures such as a basking shark, a whale shark, a manta ray, or a baleen whale. Its head somewhat resembles that of an angler fish.

"It looks like a Thunderdrum" said Naruto as he gets his spear ready "how about we hunt that dragon what do you say" said a smirking Naruto each of Blackheart's head nod they then swim after the Thunderdrum Naruto then stands up he then throws his spear on top of the Thunderdrum. The Thunderdrum howls in pain the sea dragon then dives in the ocean "Blackheart quick dive I need to get back dad's spear" ordered Naruto he jumps off of Blackheart diving down in the ocean Blackheart jumps in the air diving in the sea along with his human partner.


	3. Chapter 3

As Naruto and Blackheart dive down to retrieve Naruto's spear he got from his father on his six birthday. Naruto then thinks back at how happy and excited he was when he got that spear.

 **Flashback five years ago**

an excited six year old Naruto us bouncing on the bottom of his feet if he bounced anymore Odin would probably feel the stomping of a six year old Viking. His friends are also their at Naruto's party. Hiccup is smiling at his friend "other than fishing he sure loves birthday parties" thought Hiccup looking as his blonde Bestfriend, Astrid is also their wonderful what kind of gift her rival would get she honestly has never seen him this excited we'll excerpt when he comes back to the village with his load of fish, and as for Snotlout or in some cases Slugout but the only one who calls Snotlout Slugout is Naruto he's mostly he against his will by his father.

On the sidelines Stoick, Goober, Spitelout, Mulch, and Bucket are smiling down at the children Stoic the chief turns his attention to Mulch and Bucket "your boy sure is a great fishermen" said Stoick in a tone that has nothing but praise "and ye boy is strong" declared Bucket each of the adults raised their eyebrow at the declaration how strong can one six year old be "he's strong how strong is the little fishermen?" asked Goober.

Mulch then rubs the back of his head nervously not sure how to explain the strength of a six year old child "well Stoick you see last week after we went fishing with little Naruto we saw Naruto dragging a small bull shark which I'm sure you all know how heavy they can be." said Mulch as everyone shocked.

"Your boy is able to carry a small bull shark" asked Spitelout with a raised eyebrow finding it hard to believe a six year old boy able to carry a bull shark or any type of shark or any large fish creatures.

"it's true I saw it wit me very eyes." said Bucket both Stoick and Goober trust the words of Mulch and Bucket they both new either of them were the type to lie.

"well it seem the little fishermen is quite." said a smirking Goober he always had high hopes for Naruto he could just tell Naruto would do something great.

"I'll be back I need to get Naruto's last present." said Mulch as he goes in the back getting the gift.

"What gift did Mulch get Naruto." asked Stoick.

Bucket then put his Fingers into a be quiet like motion "shhhhh it's a secret you ruined the surprise" said Bucket all the adults just shook their heads at Bucket.

The adults then walk over to where the children are they stood upon an interesting sight Hiccup tangled in a large fish net, Astrid is on the floor with her legs wrapped in some rope along with her arms she's obviously glaring at the smirking blonde, and Snotlout has a fishing net over his head and a rope tied to his legs. The adults then start laughing at how Naruto was able to tie up and trap his friends I was almost like Loki helped him.

"Alright let's get these kids untangle." sai Goober as Stoick, Bucket, Spitelout, and Goober untied the children. They then hear footsteps everyone looks behind them seeing Mulch carrying a long wrapped item wrapped into fur with multiple strings tied. "that's one big present" thought everyone seeing the large present.

"and heres your last present Naruto." said Mulch he then is surprised seeing how fast the little six year old can run. Naruto doesn't waste any time tearing the wrappings apart when pulls apart the fur he sees a spear made out the fang of a Leviathorgan the spear has the Leviathorgan's fang for its tip the moulding is made out of metal, the socket is metal with black bandages wrapped around it, the staff is also wrapped in black wrappings, and the end of is a medium size black cub. Naruto then picks it up but not without struggling "this is awesome dad believe it!" yelled Naruto as he has his spear in a throwing but if you look closer you will see Naruto's arm to shake at how heavy it was "he'll need to learn how to use it" thought all the adults.

 **Flashback End**

"I can't loose that spear. No I won't lose that spear! It's something dad and uncle gave me" thought Naruto as he tries to get his spear back from the Thunderdrum. Naruto sees Blackheart coming in close Naruto then narrows his eyes "the longest I can underwater is 30 minutes." thought Naruto he then grabs onto Blackheart's tail one of Blackheart's heads looks back at Naruto who's holding onto his head BLackheart throws Naruto as Naruto flies over Blackheart he raises his head catching Naruto.

Naruto then smirks at his dragon for catching him. Blackheart then opens its mouth shooting each of his mouths he then shoots multiple blue fire balls at the Thunderdrum's long tail and wide wings freezing them solid. With the sea dragon's wings and tail frozen slows the giant beast down. The beast then the struggles to swim with his frozen parts the Thunderdrum then glares at the duo as it struggles to swim.

Blackheart then hurls his head back launching Naruto from his head As Naruto is flung off of Blackheart's head his body is fling around from the increase speed. As he tries to gain control he stops flailing arms and legs. As he gains his balance back he then starts swimming in a diving form he then gains a serious face as he narrows his eyes locking his eyes onto his spear "there's no way in the seven seas I'll loose that spear to that over grown lizard" thought Naruto with his voice having nothing but confidence as he swims after the Thunderdrum he gets closer and closer to the Thunderdrum. He then reaches his hand out he grabs onto his spear he plants his feet on the dragon's head he then tugs and pulls onto his spear "darn it's already been 30 minutes I don't know how long can I hold my breath" grunted Naruto as he struggles to pull out his spear but due to the Thunderdrum waving around trying to throw Naruto off its back. Naruto then grips his hands tightly on his spear Naruto then yanks his spear out. "Yes I did it!" cheered mentally having his own party. The Thunderdrum howls in pain as the spear is brutally removed the sea dragon hurls its head up launching Naruto out of the sea and in the sky launching 30 feet in the air. "crap crap crap crap! Super crap this sucks so much!" yelled Naruto as he starts flailing his arms yelling about to young to die.

As he falling back into the ocean Naruto closes his eyes he then repairs to take a deep breath but then he stops falling "what in Odin's beard is happening" said Naruto as He thinks out loud. Naruto then opens his eyes he notices he's on Blackheart's head Naruto smirked at his dragon each of Blackheart's heads then smirked showing their sharp viscous teeth. "Thanks buddy" said Naruto Blackheart nods his heads Naruto then shivers "I'm so cold." said Naruto as he's shattering his teeth.

"Come on Blackheart let's go back to land" said Naruto Blackheart and Naruto continue to give to an island for Naruto to dry off Naruto then rolls over he's now laying on his back Naruto then closes his eyes enjoying the ride He always did like fishing since the waves of the sea would sometimes calm the young fishermen down when he's having a bad day or when he's stressed out "man this is the life calm sailing. Swimming after that Thunderdrum taught me alot for one I can only be in the water for 30 minutes I either need to train so I can be underwater longer or find a way to be underwater longer." said Naruto he then closes his eyes enjoying the ride while he's thinking of away to allow to stay underwater longer. Naruto turns his head over to the other side as he watches fishes, whales, sharks swim by Blackheart "man those sharks are so lucky they spend their hunting and going on adventures" said Naruto he then whines in envy at the oceans perfect hunter Naruto then squints his eyes at watching the shark swim.

They make it back to a large island with a giant cave As Blackheart makes it to the island he lowers his head as his head has been lowered on the sand. Naruto then slides down onto the sand Naruto the sits down having a rest from getting back his spear "man I'm so tired and wet" says Naruto he then sneezes very loud dramatically. Each of Blackheart's heads tilt the dragon waddles on the beach Blackheart then wraps his body around the young boy Naruto then raises eyebrow at Blackheart. Blackheart's body then starts to heat up allowing Naruto's clothes to get warm "I didn't you know you can do that buddy" asked Naruto his dragon shrugs his heads. "Thanks Blackheart I thought I might get ya'know" said a smirking Naruto Blackheart then makes a roaring like sound almost sounding like laughing.

Naruto then gets up from the ground Blackheart watches his partner stretching. Naruto then cracks his neck allowing the sound of bones cracking he then raises his leg he starts kicking in the air he then gets hold of his spear Naruto then spins it around and shadow fighting "Naruto then smirks at his body warm and feels a whole let better. He turns his head looking at his small boat Naruto notice his ship is beat up and has cracks around it Naruto then sweat drops at his beaten up boat "ugh I need a better boat" groans Naruto as he shakes his head "maybe I can convince Stoick to give me another boat" wondered Naruto he walks over to his beat up he sees a large book has the words " **Guide to Mystery** **of Dragons"** written on the book on the book is a drawing of a green dragon with horns red eyes and whiskers (A/C think of how Shenron looks like). He picks up the book and pulls little a charcoal pencil he opens the book with the words " **Doomfang"** Naruto pick up his charcoal pencil "Black heart now sit stil." said Naruto Blackheart grunts back at his human partner Naruto then continues draw his dragon and fill all information Naruto heard their was a book at Berk that had all dragons in it but he knew there had to be more dragons that nobody has heard of so he plans to make his own dragon Book.

"come on Blackheart let's get out of here I need to talk to Stoick." says Naruto he then pushes his boat into the water blackheart then waddles back in the water as Naruto sails his boat he sees a familiar looking ship Naruto then realised this a trader ship he then sees a man who has dark brown hair and beard tied into a twist knot. He wears an off-white sack hat on his head, long-sleeved shirt with deep blue white-swirled imprinted tunic and deep red sari over it, light gray cloth bracers on his arms (each bit of cloth goes between the second and third finger), brown belt with a yellow pack and knife around his waist, multi-colored pinstriped pants, and light brown. Before the man can see Blackheart he's ducks down the trader looks down seeing the energetic blonde waving at him with a huge grin the older man waves back at Naruto "holy shot my boy what you doing in that beat up boat!" yelled the old man Naruto then sighs as he rubs the back of his head nervously having a grin "yeah I know Trader Johann I'm a try to convince Stoick to give me a bigger" said Naruto Trader Johann nods his head in an understanding like tone as he understands the need for a new ship.

"So anything new that has happened?" asked Trader Johann as he looks down at Naruto as in return Naruto smirks back at Trader Johann "yep I found two Berserker skeletons and a map" answered Naruto. Trader Johann raises his eyebrow "a map? To where?" asked asked Trader Johann "I'm not sure i'll ask Stoick and Goober maybe they'll know." said Naruto.

"what's the name of the island?" asked Trader Johann while looking curious.

"Ravage Horn Island" said Naruto hoping Trader Johann will know about the mystery island Naruto then looks down at the ocean "man that was close Trader Johann almost Blackheart" thought Naruto.

Trader Johann looks confused "no sorry never heard of it" answered Trader Johann. "You know this reminds me when I visit this deep Forrest island called **Saber Peak** " said Trader Johann.

Naruto raises his eyebrow at the strange name "Saber Peak? What's that?" asked Naruto wondering what's so special about this island.

"it's a giant deep Forrest." said Trader Johann thinking back to the deadly island.

"what's so special about the island Trader Johann?" asked Naruto.

"The island is surrounded by a Forrest its inhabited by a giant dragon but the dragon isn't what you should worry about is the island. The island itself is dangerous the island eats dragons. " said Trader Johann.

Naruto eyes widen at the aspect of a Forrest eatting dragon "umm Trader Johann how do you know this?" asked a curious and slightly scared Naruto.

Trader Johann start to massage his beard "When I was on the island I saw a giant trees and Vines wrapped around a monstrous Nightmare and the dragon got eaten by a large tree" said Trader Johann.

Naruto then nods his head understanding how dangerous the island is "wow that's some island. Well I better go I have to get a new ship" said Naruto.

Trader Johann waves hand at the young boy "okay see you around young fishermen" said Trader Johann as he turns his boat around heading to another island.

Naruto waves goodbye to Trader Johann he throws his fishing net over "I wonder what's Ruffnut doing. Probably annoying the living yak out of her brother." said Naruto with a smirk and sly look on his face resembling a fox he then rubs the back of his head nervously as he looks at his boat "ugh I need a new boat like pronto." stated Naruto Blackheart then raises his heads with sharks, and dolphins in his Mouths with blood dripping from his mouth. Naruto looks at his dragon who has a look of pleasure Naruto looks in wonder as his dragon eats the shark and dolphins but Naruto's eyes are focused on the two Sharks that's being devoured. "I wonder" thought Naruto he then gets out the daze he then raises his net 10 lobsters and 10 fishes Naruto smiles at his catch and it's a light load so his ship won't break on him "okay time to head back." stated Naruto Blackheart follows behind Naruto half way then does his own thing since the people of Berk can't see him or they will kill first and ask questions later. After arriving back on Berk he pulls catch of the day and heads to make a deal with Stoick he knocks on the door "oh hey Naruto" said Hiccup Naruto waves at him "wassup" said Naruto "what you doing here?" Naruto gives him a half smirk "I came to see your dad" said Naruto Hiccup then has oh expression then has a deadpan "your going to come in aren't you." stated Hiccup Naruto then smirks at Hiccup and nod his head Naruto walks inside his house telling Hiccup about his day. After 20 minutes Naruto brings out two large buckets.

Hiccup raises his eyebrow "what's with the large buckets?" asked Hiccup he then watches as Naruto brings his catch of fish. He then puts his catch into one of the largest bucket "I'm going to teach you how to skin a fish" said a smirking Naruto Hiccup has a confused look on his face "why are you teaching me how to skin a fish" asked Hiccup. Naruto's smirks even grew larger "it's simple you need to learn how to skin and learn how to fish since your also a fishermen. You might not be the best fisher but your still a fishermen no matter how much you suck and when I say you suck at fishing I mean you really really suck I mean a retarded bear is even better than you." said Naruto as he watches a deadpan and downcast Hiccup "gee thanks for the confidence" said a sarcastic Hiccup Naruto then laugh "your welcome now shut up little brother and pay attention!" ordered Naruto but it didn't come out rudely it came out more as a half joke and somewhat serious. Naruto then would continue to teach Hiccup how to skin the fishes.

After 20 minutes later Stoick and Goober comes in seeing Naruto and Hiccup skinning the fish Stoick face turns angry red seeing Naruto and freshly remembers Naruto's prank. "Naaaaruuuuuuto" yelled Stoick Naruto looks up at Stoick "your not still mad about gluing your butt to the chair are you? " asked Naruto Stoick continue to glare at the blonde boy Stoick then start to chase Naruto around with Naruto dodging him this continued for three minutes Naruto then grabs some of the fish skin and heads then starts chucking at them Naruto managed to somehow the the fish heads into Stoick's mouth causing everyone. After another 5 minutes everyone calms down Stoick then sits down in his seat. "So, what do you need Naruto?" asked Stoick looking at the smirking boy "I want to make a deal with you? " said Naruto. "Stoick just raises his eyebrow at the mention of a deal "what kind of deal?" asked Stoick "I'll teach Hiccup everything about all he needs to know about fishing, sailing, how to prepare certain sea creatures and in return you fix my ship" said Naruto but he knew the only way for his ship to be possibly fix is too get a replacement "okay but why do you need an upgraded version of your boat "because I found a map. A map to a unknown island called Ravage Horn." said Naruto Stoick and Goober eyes widen at the name of the island "you to know this Ravage Horn Island?" asked Hiccup both of the men nod their head "yes we do its a desert island with some of the most dangerous dragons, creatures, and plants we barely were able to escape with our lives but sadly for men Vikings died on that island." said Goober. The three then look at Naruto's face seeing he's actually excited " Why are you so excited?" asked a Deadpan Goober "because as a fishermen traveling uncharted island is exciting plus we all know I'm the best to go to that island after all I am train by you two and my father and uncle." said a confident Naruto as both of the men exchange a look "you know he's right Stoick remember he once killed a snow bear with a battle axe when he was only eight" said Goober "yes I agree if anyone able to survive that island is Naruto but it's not up to me it's up to Mulch and Bucket" stated Stoick Naruto and Hiccup eyes widen "you mean if I can convince dad and Uncle Bucket I can go" questioned Naruto Stoick nods his head Naruto uses this chance to leave and the young Blonde hurries out the door.

"Well we should have a lock on his boat huh Goober" asked the deadpan Stoick Goober nods his head they then go to check what's wrong with Naruto's ship. Naruto then runs back into Hiccup's house Hiccup raises his eyebrow "back already?" asked Hiccup Naruto shakes his head no "I forgot the lobsters. See you later." said Naruto as he runs out the door Hiccup just sighs to himself "he sure is in a hurry" thought Hiccup. Back with Naruto after sprinting home he puts away his spear and book he looks around the house not being able to find his dad and uncle he then decides to head to the back of the house and he sees both his father and uncle getting milk and eggs "hey dad uncle Bucket I need to talk to you." said in a serious tone Mulch looks worried at his son wondering what's on his mind "sure my boy. Come on Bucket looks like a family meeting " said Mulch Bucket then looks confused "what's a family meeting?" asked Bucket Mulch just shakes his head "I'll explain later" said Mulch. They back in the house they walk into the kitchen to table and they see a piece of paper which looks like an island with the word Ravage Horn Island on the map Mulch and Bucket are shocked looking at the map "So Stoick and Goober were right you and uncle been to this island before" said Naruto "where did you get this Naruto?" asked Mulch.

"when I was fishing I caught two dead bodies of berserkers and a box with the map inside it" said Naruto Mulch shakes head "why am not surprised of course you would find a map when you're fishing I swear you have the luck of a Stardust Neon Fang" said Mulch as he's massaging the temple of his head. Naruto just raised his eyebrow "what's a Stardust Neon Fang" asked Naruto "it's a dragon that has the ability of luck and can produce special stardust and any other form of dusk. But that's not the point" said a frustrated Mulch "what I want to know is why did you bring this map out?" asked Mulch "because I want your approval to allow me to go to Ravage Horn. Stoick said if I get yours and Uncle approval." said Naruto "no way that island is to dangerous absolutely not. Those monsters almost killed Bucket and I those dragons are the reason why I lost my foot and Bucket's hand! " yelled Mulch. Naruto just frowned at his dad words "dad I know you don't want me to go but I need to go you can't just have me be on lock down if you want me to grow and become a great fishermen but even a greater man." said Naruto both Mulch and Bucket have a downcast after 8 minutes of silence Mulch sighs loudly "alright Naruto you can go just be careful" asked Mulch Naruto nods his head. "when are you going to leave?" asked Bucket "in two weeks" said Naruto.

Two weeks later Naruto sitting down with Ruffnut who's chuckling at hearing a story where Naruto pranked Mildew replacing his fresh water with squid ink, honey, and jelly she couldn't but to laugh Naruto joined her in laughing.

"You didn't get caught" asked a chuckling Ruffnut.

Naruto smirks "nope plus there's no evidence I was even there" laughed Naruto.

"cool" said Ruffnut She then gets in Naruto's personal space smirking Naruto matching her smirk with his own the two blondes stare at each other. Ruffnut then tackles Naruto to the ground they both roll around on the grass field Ruffnut then land ontop of Naruto with her sitting on his lap she's holding Naruto's wrist smirking at him at her win "I win foxy" said a cheerfully Ruffnut her and Naruto's faces are inches away from each other both of them feeling each others warm breathe. Naruto just smirked at his fellow blonde "or did you" said Naruto he then licks her nose this caused Ruffnut to blush cherry red Naruto takes this change to roll each other over and Naruto now sitting on Ruffnut laps "I win I always win." stated Naruto as he smirks Ruffnut just huffs "fine you win this time foxy." said Ruffnut Naruto gets up pulls out his hand Ruffnut grabs his hand smiling cutely at Naruto "soo, what you wanna about foxy?" asked Ruffnut "I'm going to be leaving within 2 hours " said Naruto Ruffnut then has a downcast at the notion of her crush leaving "w-w-where are you going?" asked a saddened Ruffnut Naruto took off her Viking helmet and started to massage her head "to this island called Ravage Horn it will take me 8 days" said Naruto "this even made Ruffnut even sadder "oh" "hey Ruffnut how would you like to see me off" asked Naruto this got Ruffnut to smile "sure Naruto". Two hours later Naruto and Ruffnut are walking to the docks with two large bags the ship is a medium size boat after three minutes of silence Naruto decides to break the tention "hey ruffnut when I get back ill take you fishing" said Naruto Ruffnut smiles "sure see you Naruto" said Ruffnut Naruto then hugs her see you later" Said Naruto as he gets ready to leave the port Ruffnut grabs his wrist Ruffnut then kisses him on the cheek. Naruto breaks out of trance Naruto then takes off heading towards Ravage Horn.


	4. Chapter 4

As Naruto sails through the Ocean heading **Ravage Horn Island** with his best friend and partner Blackheart the Doomfang also known as **Nightmare of the Seas.**

As Naruto sails through the steady sea the blonde boy rubs his cheek that was kissed by blonde bombshell Ruffnut. He still remembers the warm soft smooth red lips of Ruffnut. Naruto cheeks then turn scarlet red at remembering the touch of Ruffnut's cheek. Blackheart then looks at it's best friend Blackheart shakes it's four head at its partner. They may have known each other for years but BlackHeart still doesn't know really understand Naruto or human the nightmare dragon doesn't believe it can ever or will understand Naruto.

Naruto then raises his eyebrow at feeling of being stared at the young fisherman turns his head seeing Blackheart giving him a bland look "What you looking at big guy" teased Naruto glaring at his dragon.

Blackheart then slams it's head against Naruto's body causing the boy to fall down groaning at having one of Blackheart's head slam against him "aye what is that for" yelled Naruto glaring at Blackheart " it's not like I called you a girl" said Naruto he then sees his dragon giving him a bland stare "wait a minute your telling me you're a female?" Asked Naruto.

Blackheart nods each of it's head "wow so your a girl" asked Naruto as he sails his Viking boat. Naruto then shrugged his shoulders what do you know you learn something new everyday" said Naruto Blackheart growls in response as she nods her head she then rubs her head against Naruto he then rubs her head causing each of her heads purred Naruto smiles at his best friend.

"Yeah, yeah, I forgive you buddy" said Naruto but for some reason the young fisherman has a bad feeling. "Hey Blackheart are you getting a bad feeling in your stomach girl?" asked Naruto as he glares at the the sea as he see's dark clouds arriving.

Blackhearts nods her head she then growls looking at the upcoming storm. She then turns one of her head looking at her partner she then nods her head she hiss and shows off her fangs. She then dives down underwater.

As Blackheart dives under the water she then see's a Narwhal whale charging at Naruto's viking ship. Blackheart quickly rams into the Narwhal whale the whale howls in pain as one of Blackhearts heads bites the whale's fin.

Bkackheart then swims around the whale. Blackheart then swing back at the whale as Blackheart swimming towards the whale the scales of on her flippers spread out becoming sharp dangerous blade-like scales.

As Blackheart charges at the whale Blackheart then slashes at the right side of the whales face blinding the whale Blackheart turns her heads she then launches her heads at the whale. She wraps two of her heads around the whales neck crushing the whale she then bites into the whales stomach thus killing the whale.

Blackheart then swims up to the surface grinning at Naruto with blood coming down from her teeth Naruto just gives her a bland look. "Had fun Blackheart?" asked Naruto as he stares at the dragon. Blackheart nods her head as they stared at the dark clouds. "Blackheart get ready this going to be one hell of a ride" ordered Naruto Blackheart nods her head she then dives into the water.

"The waves are about to get a little bumpy. Well at least the storm isn't horrible just a little rough but nothing to be disaster." said Naruto as he pauses he then keeps his eyes open encase something damages the ship "but i still need to be careful, after all the sea gives no one a break the sea truly is one of the dangerous things in the world" said Naruto as he sails his viking ship through the bumpy waters.

As Naruto sail through the bumpy sea the waves are pushing against Naruto's ship but he doesn't falter since he has dealt with sea before. But he also sailed during storms, lightning shower, and when the currents of the waves would smash the rocks, and ships, when the waves would get violent would cause the sea creatures to wash against shore which was good for the fishermen who didn't dare go fishing in a storm. But sadly for the unfortunate people who are sailing, fishing, or just traveling could and would die.

Luckily for someone like Naruto the fisherman he never actually died but there were a few times when he was in extreme danger luckily Naruto had Poseidon watching over him. You would think he would stop stop sailing if he was in danger not once but four times; some of the people would be scared shitless at some of the things that have happen before.

 **Flashback -Two Years ago**

Some people might call you nuts while others call you bat shit fucking crazy or crazy ass son of a bitch; these words would be to describe a young boy sailing through the harsh waves. As each waves smash against each other or in most cases smashing against rocks. Your most likely wondering how can be so damn right fucking crazy well the little boy who decided to fish or what most people call it a god damn suicide this insane probably soon to be dead child is none other than Berk's very own Naruto the fisherman or what he likes to call himself "Naruto Prince of the Sea" as the hit against Naruto's boat. The blonde is grinning like an idiot most of Berk believe Naruto being an idiot to go out in a storm to fish except for his dad, Goober, Uncle Bucket, and Stoick since they have actually gone fishing with the young fisherman and to their shock. Naruto was somehow able catch a hammer shark, baby narwhal, bull shark, sea lion, catfish, giant lobsters, yellow rockfish, piranhas, and koi fish.

The four men were shocked st his catch on that day they knew Naruto was born lucky they each suggested Loki god of mischief or Poseidon god of the seas has something to do thing his incredible luck. But that doesn't mean the viking men actually like Naruto fishing in the dangerous ocean.

To be honest Naruto didn't even ask if he could go fishing. No Naruto sneaked out, stole a boat, and decided he would go fishing in the storm. "Man dad and Uncle Bucket are going to be soo mad but it'll be worth it BELIEVE IT!" yelled a smirking Naruto as the water splash against his ship.

 **Back at Berk**

At Berk it is pouring as everyone tries to get inside and get the animals inside before they died from the cold weather but for someone like Bucket and Mulch they are running around their yard trying to find their son/nephew.

"Where in Thor's hammer is that blonde boy" groaned Mulch as he searches everywhere around the house. Also, including the backyard.

"Naruto, come out I'll give you candy" said Bucket as he searches through the eggs nest for some reason. Mulch seeing this raises his eyebrow at his friend. Mulch taps Bucket on the shoulder he then turns around looking at Mulch "Huh Bucket what are ye doing here?" asked Mulch.

Bucket then smiles at his long time friend "I'm playing hide and seek" said Bucket.

Mulch shakes his head as he sometimes wonders if his long time friend brain is fried "Bucket we ain't playing hide and sneak" said Mulch.

This shocked the bucket wearing viking hoe believed him, Mulch, and Naruto are playing hide in seek. "We aren't! I thought we were playing hide and seek!" yelled Bucket.

Mulch then shakes his head negatively he then sighs loudly "no Bucket we are looking for Naruto" said Mulch. "We are" said Bucket who is shocked "Yes Bucket" groaned out Mulch. "Aye Mulch Bucket" yelled a man who sounds like an old man.

The two fisherman turn around to see Mildew who has a scowl on his face. Which isn't surprising since the elder man always had a permanent scowl some of the villagers and people of Berk suspect Mildew always had a scowl.

Mulch groaned while Bucket just blinked his eyes "what do you want Mildew" said Mulch as he didn't really wanted to deal Mildew.

Mildew then smirks mischievously "watcha lookin' for Mulch?" asked Mildew.

Before Mulch can respond Bucket decides to answer Mildew "WHERE LOOKING FOR NARUTO" yelled Bucket.

Mildew then massages his beard "Naruto. Ah yes I do remember seeing Naruto" stated Mildew as he smirks at the two men.

Both Mulch and Bucket are surprise at the fact Mildew knows the whereabouts of Naruto "where have you seen him" yelled Mulch glaring at Mildew.

"I've seen the boy an hour ago. I saw him running towards a ship i believe he took one of Goobers ship. It sure is dangerous for the boy I sure do hope he'll come back okay" said Mildew as he smirks he then head back home.

Mulch face turns crimson red with anger "when I find him that boy is soo grounded" snarled Mulch.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto then walks over to the railing he then grabs the a huge fishing net and throws the fishing net over board. He then patiently waits for the sea creatures to be catches in the net as he does that he then throws it over he then quickly walks over to the sail he picks up the fish trap he then walks over to the bulwarks he then slowly lowers the trap.

He then goes back to the ship's wheel to steer the boat after three minutes of sailing he goes to check the fishing net. Naruto smirks showing his fangs inside the fishing net is baby great white sharks, manatees,.crabs, shrimp, clams, clown fish, mini octopus, sea snake, and vampire squid.

"This catch is so awesome ya'know" yelled Naruto he then rushes over to the other side to pull up fishing trap. As he pulls it up he the cage is fulled with fish, shrimp, and baby lobster Naruto then brings both catch but then he feels something hitting against his ship causing Naruto hit his back against the fender of the ship he struggles to get up due to him slamming against the fender.

Naruto finally gets up he walks over to the bulwarks to see whats slamming against the fender. He then groans in pain "son of a yak. That hurt just what in Odin's beard is happening" groaned out Naruto he then looks over and see's two full sharks slamming he then looks back at the fishing net watching the five dead infant sharks Naruto then groans loudly "Uuuuuuugh! SON OF A YAK" yelled Naruto loudly Naruto then grits his teeth at the Sharks.

"There's no way in Valhalla i'm gonna lose to two brainless fish" stated Naruto he then grabs a spear he then aims it at one of the sharks he throws the spear launching it at the shark piercing the predatory of the sea through the spine Naruto smirked "got ya fish sticks"grinned Naruto.

Suddenly something hits the ship causing Naruto to fall over the ship the young blonde is scared at falling into the water now becoming food for the family of sharks.

"No, no no, no, crap I don't have anything to defend myself. wait there's still the dead shark" thought Naruto but before he falls into the water he lands onto something hard he groans at landing on something hard. He then looks at what he's fallen on and see's a shell not just any shell but the shell of a giant turtle the turtle he land on was a Goliath Saber Turtle: A 50 feet tall Turtle weighting around 78,000,000,000 pounds unlike some turtles this turtles is both land and water turtle. It has an iron like shell while it's skin is tough as steel making killing the great beast near impossible to get through. The Turtle has viscous blade-like claws capable of ripping through a massive boat with ease the massive Turtle's beak able to chomp through iron the turtle looks like a cross between Alligator Snapping Turtle, Mata Mata Turtle, and Leatherback Sea Turtle also, unlike most turtles this turtle actually eats meat and it's bad for the shark since the Goliath Saber Turtle loves sharks.

As the Goliath Saber Turtle hops over the boat the massive turtle lands on top of the sharks killing them having the weight of a 78,000,000,000 pounds turtle landed on them. The Turtle then swims under the water Naruto then holds onto the shell tightly. As the turtle swim under it starts to eat the sharks in one bite this caused the blonde fishermen to be shocked "oh wow a turtle that eats meat. Well that's new but who cares this turtle is awesome!" thought Naruto with full excitement as he grips onto the turtle he then watches as the turtle eats sharks. The huge turtle then rises to the surfaces as the turtle rises it's body from the ocean Naruto then walks onto its shell then onto its head Naruto then jumps onto his ship he then turns around facing the turtle Naruto then smiles. "Thanks for helping me big guy" said Naruto.

 **Flashback over**

Naruto then shakes his head from thinking about meeting the giant turtle. Naruto then steers the wheel causing the ship to turn sideways as he tries to block the medium size wave slamming against his viking ship while he's able to turn his ship side ways as this happen Naruto gets his teeth as he struggles to block his ship from the rough wave.

"Darn it! This is so hard but then again I am fighting against the sea" thought Naruto as he hangs on tight to the steering wheel since he rode onto the wave sending him flying onto the waves. He then growls as he slams into the wave having the water splash over the young blonde face.

While this is going on in the surface Naruto's partner in crime is also having a rough time swimming in this weather but it's nothing the mighty Doomfang can't handle. Since she's used to dealing with the waves but just like her dragon Rider she's aware of the cruel sea.

The sea doesn't give anyone mercy not even the fearsome Doomfang. Blackheart then snarls as she tries swim and not get hit by the wave. If Blackheart was any lesser of an animal she would've probably been killed by the cruel and unforgiving ocean.

As she swims she skillful dodges and bites the sea creatures coming at her. While she's having a battle Naruto continues his battle with the mighty ocean. Most people might be damn right scared but Naruto. No he was happy no Naruto is ecstatic. Most people wouldn't be happy hell even the greatest fisherman wouldn't be as excited as Naruto. He then starts to laugh in excitement with a full blown smirk.

Naruto then howls in excitement "Yes! This where I belong! I'm in my element ya'know!" Yelled Naruto as the waves crash against him. "But I wonder what's that island truly like" said Naruto as he glares heatedly as water hits his ship.

 **With Ruffnut**

Unlike for Naruto where's its a huge and facing the elements another blonde is having her own inner battles. Not completely sure what she should but again lucky for her and the people of Berk it's not raining it's actually quite sunny. But not even the female blonde twin Ruffnut can enjoy the beautiful day.

The young blonde girl Ruffnut is at home walking around in circles. The reason why the female twin of Tuffnut is walking in circles while sucking on her thumb is because she's going over ever thing that has happened yesterday. "Oh my god! Oh my god! I c-c-can't believe I j-j-j-just ki-ki-kiss N-N-Na-Naruto on the c-c-cheek!" said Ruffnut her face then becomes dark crimson red. She stops walking around circles.

Her face then turns even more red reaching an atomic red. If possible the viking maiden would have steaming coming from her ears. "Oh my Loki Naruto's cheek is so warm" said Ruffnut as she starts to become gitty at thinking about kissing Naruto's cheek. She then falls on her butt she then lays down on the floor she exhales a breath causing the strands of hair to get out of her face.

Ruffnut then groans loudly then rolls around on the ground in frustration at not being able to choose what to do "ugh I don't get it I like foxy but I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" yelled Ruffnut.

"Aye shut up sis!" yelled Tuffnut who's across the hallway. Most twins or siblings would share rooms with each other. Except these two twins due to both blondes believing in "I need my own room and I'll catch something from her" but if you actually think about a male and female sibling would want their own room makes since even for the somewhat dimwitted blonde twins.

"You Shut up toe licker" yelled Ruffnut she then gets up getting into her bed "ugh I think I'll ask around asking about Naruto. Maybe I'll ask Naruto's friend" said Ruffnut she then snuggles into her bed going off to dreamland since it's night time. As she falls asleep she enters the dream world dreaming about a certain blonde fishermen.

The next day, Ruffnut grabs her helmet and some toast she then walks out the door "okay I need to talk with Mulch, Bucket, Stoick, Hiccup, Goober, Astrid, and Snoutlout" said Ruffnut she thinks about the people who she asked then she has a bland face "Yea I think I won't ask Slugout ahaha slug" giggled Ruffnut she then heads to Goober's weapon store.

When she's walking by the various of houses and shops the young blonde couldn't help but wonder what's going to happen today. After she and her brother have met Naruto her life has gotten interested, they specially had fun when pulling pranks on people. She enters Goober's wealon store seeing the dragon killing viking polishing an axe, her eyes then glow in amazement at the sharp axe "cool" stated Ruffnut.

Goober turns around seeing Ruffnut he smiles seeing the young viking maiden "ah Ruffnut is good to see you. Did ye dad sent you?" asked Goober.

"Naw I just wanted to ask you something" said Ruffnut.

"Then ask way i'll be happy to answer any questions ye have" said Goober he then stops polishing his axe now focus on the female viking.

"How did you meet Naruto?" asked Ruffnut Goober then raises his eyebrow at the question of all the questions she asked he was surprise by this one. "You want to know how I met Naruto?" asked Goober Ruffnut gives the elder viking a half smirk smirk "alright i'll tell ye. It all started six years ago" said Goober.

 **Flashback Six years ago**

Mulch and Bucket are walking into Goober's shop with a young Naruto on Mulch shoulders Naruto then starts to sing about the ocean.

 **Song started**

 **Song Called "I've Been Working on the Railroad"**

 ** _I went swimming in the ocean_**  
 ** _On a summer day._**  
 ** _I went swimming in the ocean_**  
 ** _And kicked, and splashed and played._**  
 ** _After lunch we looked for seashells_**  
 ** _I found three or four -_**  
 ** _You can hold one up to your ear,_**  
 ** _And hear the ocean roar._**  
 ** _You can hear the ocean roar,_**  
 ** _Hear the ocean roar_**  
 ** _Hear the ocean roar roar roar,_**  
 ** _Hear the ocean roar, roar, roar._**  
 ** _And hear the ocean roar._**

 ** _Once I saw an octopus_**  
 ** _In the deep blue sea._**  
 ** _I called, "Mr. Octopus,_**  
 ** _Won't you swim with me?"_**  
 ** _Then out came his tentacles,_**  
 ** _So very long and straight,_**  
 ** _One and two and three and four,_**  
 ** _Five and six and seven and eight._**

 ** _Three little fish, three little fish_**  
 ** _See how they swim, see how they swim_**  
 ** _Round and Round and fast they go_**  
 ** _Now they are going very slow_**  
 ** _Three little fish, three little fish_**

 **Song end**

Mulch chucked at his son while Bucket hum in tone they then enter Goober's show. Goober turns his head seeing who enter his shop. Bucket, Mulch, and Naruto walk into the shop Goober waves at the small family. "Hey Mulch, Bucket, Naruto good see you" said Goober.

"Same to you Goober. Bucket and I need your help" said Mulch Goober tilt his head wondering what the two want "and what that might be" asked Goober.

But before Mulch can say anything Naruto jumps off of his uncle shoulders and landing in front of Goober shocking the large man Naruto grins at him showing off his fangs resembling a grinning fox" I want you to train me!" stated Naruto while still grinning.

Goober raised an eyebrow at the blonde boy "that's weird why would he want me to train him I kill dragons and from what I heard Naruto wants to be a fisherman not dragon slayer" thought Goober "fine I think I'll humor you. Naruto why do you want to learn how to fight?" asked Goober.

If Naruto's grin got any wider it would split in half "simple Goober if I'm amuse by other Vikings or against a aggressive dragon. Also, if you train me I will work with you and also get you a happy hand I know someone who would love to work here. Just think about it wouldn't it be easy having four extra hands Goober" said Naruto.

Goober strokes his beard thinking over and relies he does need an extra hand "okay you got a deal" said Goober.

 **Flashback end**

"After that he has been working here. Two days later he brought Hiccup where I would teach both of them thanks to that boy I needed more I must say training Naruto was much easier than training Naruto. Did this help you with anything?" Asked Goober

Ruffnut grins at Goober "yea thanks see you later" said Ruffnut as she runs out the door missing seeing the smirk on Goober face "now that girl is on a mission" said Ruffnut.

As Ruffnut walks towards Hiccup house she's in deep thought "so I learn he looks out for his friends and is quite strong. From what I heard from Hiccup Naruto's spear is heavy more heavy than a normal spear cool" thought out loud grinning like a fool.

As the young blonde girl steps Infront of Hiccups house she knocks on the door once she grains a mischievous smile she starts knocking on the door really fast but it was more like someone banging on the door. Which is surprising with Ruffnut's little hands but then again Ruffnut was the stronger one out of the Thorson siblings.

She hears stomping from behind the door but this doesn't stop her from knocking on the door, when the door opens. Hiccup is on the other side of the door Hiccup had a deadpanned expression on his face as Ruffnut keeps knocking on his forehead. "Ruffnut stop" groaned Hiccup.

Ruffnut finally stop knocking on Hiccup's forehead she grins at him "hey Hiccup is Stoick here" said Ruffnut Hiccup blinked his eyes he honestyl thought she would ask about Naruto but then again she was with Naruto when he left Berk.

"You want to talk to my dad?" asked Hiccup.

She nods her head "yea but I need to talk to the both of you" said Ruffnut she then leans into Hiccup's personal space "so is Stoick here" said a grinning Ruffnut.

Hiccup then groans at the blonde she was so hard to understand. Hiccup honestly doesn't think anyone would understand Ruffnut or her brother. The only person who could possibly understand the Thorson twins is Naruto. "Yeah my dad is home come on in" said Hiccup.

They both enter Hiccup's house they get treated to the site of Stoick eating a piece of meat like he hasn't ate before Hiccup groans at his father eating habits but shouldn't be surprise since they are Vikings. Hiccup turns his head to Ruffnut drooling at the meat "hmmm meat" said Ruffnut. Stoick hearing a female voice looks up seeing his son and one of his friends Ruffnut.

"Hey Ruffnut do you need something" said Stoick as he puts down the piece of meat.

"Yea can you tell me how you guys met Naruto" asked Ruffnut in a nervous tone.

Stoick raises his eyebrow and strokes his long beard "why do you want to know how we met Naruto?" asked Stoick as he narrows his eyes.

Ruffnut rubs the back of her head nervously "I just need to find something out" said ruffnut.

Stoick gives her a piecing gaze and Hiccup raised his eyebrow. Ruffnut blushed Stoick had an idea of what's going on "okay I'll tell you Hiccup and I have known Naruto since he was a baby" said Stoick. Ruffnut widen her eyes she didn't know Naruto had known Stoick and Hiccup that long but she did knew Naruto knew Hiccup the longest though.

"oh yeah me and Naruto have known each other but I also remember every time he had a fishnet he would throw it over my head" said a deadpanned Hiccup. Ruffnut then giggles while Stoick laughs hard holding his stomach as he remembers how Naruto would use Hiccup for target practice. Naruto would also help around the house when he's not fishing. "I also remember when he first prank Snoutlout" said Hiccup.

 **Flashback - Seven Years ago**

A four Naruto and Hiccup are carrier a wooden stroller with water balloons the size of a bowling ball Naruto grinning like a fox while Hiccup is also smiling. the reason for them smirking is smiling is because when Naruto and Hiccup were done fishing and bringing the fish back to Berk. On the way back into town they met a boy name Snotlout sadly meeting said boy didn't make the best impression.

The boy pushed Hiccup down sadly before Naruto could defend him Snotlout quickly ran away and they both asked around have they seen him around and luckily they found out where he walks around so 3 three days later Naruto had collected a various things for his brand new prank.

As they see the boy Naruto picks up one of the balloons Hiccup raises his eyebrow "so, what exactly is these things" asked Hiccup he suddenly felt a little scared at Naruto's grin.

"Do you really want to know" asked Naruto with a sly smile.

"Hiccup then nods his head "yes I do" said Hiccup groaning at Naruto he always did love to create a suspense like aura.

Naruto then shrugged his shoulders still smirking that would make Loki proud these balloons are made out of fish guts, skunk spray, dragon piss, sour yak milk, sea weed, and liver" said Naruto Hiccup face then turn blue as he puts his hand over his mouth like he's going to throw up. "Naruto that is so grossed I don't even want to know how you got the liver and dragon piss" said a sickly Hiccup.

Naruto just laugh at him he then grinned evilly "kukuku I'm gonna prank his butt so hard" snickered Naruto, Hiccup got a little scared of Naruto, Naruto was always scary when he got in prankster mode.

"Hey look Naruto there's the one kid Biglout...Sweatlout..Slugout..Snotlout was his name' said Hiccup pointing Snotlout.

Naruto then snickers at the word Slugout "ahaha Slugout that's a good one" laughed Naruto he then picks up a balloon "hey Slugout!" yelled Naruto Snotlout looked at who's calling him he see's a blonde kid and a brunette before he can answer Naruto through the balloon it hit Snotlout dead in the face. Naruto doesn't let up he continues throw the balloons.

 **Flashback end**

Ruffnut starts laughing her ass off of all the pranks Naruto did that was his favorite one "ahahahahaha I-I...can't...believe that's...Naruto' ..first..prank that's hilarious man" laughed Ruffnut she holds her sides. Stoick starts laughing too he always thought that was one of his favorite pranks he liked Hiccup laughed too that prank was pretty funny "ahaha thanks guy I'll see you around" said Ruffnut.

Both Hiccup and Stoick nods their head "Alright then I hope you'll find all the answers your looking for" said Stoick as he winks at Ruffnut in all knowing tone. Ruffnut blushes at the all knowing tone "okay see you guys later bye" said Ruffnut as she hurries out the house she then heads to Astrid's training ground where she trains.

The journey to the Astrid training ground doesn't take her along she see's Astrid training with her swinging her sword around Ruffnut picks up a small pebble she throws it at Astrid.

Astrid senses the pebble heading toward her she swings her sword around cutting pebble in half she then see's who threw the pebble. She see's Ruffnut in a throwing motion "Ruffnut what are doing throwing a rock at me!" yelled Astrid pointing her sword at Ruffnut with her face red with anger.

Ruffnut laughed at the angry face of Astrid "ahaha I just...wanted to get...your attention" laughed Ruffnut.

Astrid then groaned she honestly thought when Naruto left she wouldn't have to deal with any annoying blondes but sadly she was wrong. She actually forgot about Ruffnut and her brother but she didn't believe one of the twins would try to annoy her "ugh just when I think my rival leaves for few days I would get a break but no Ruffnut had to ruin her peaceful day" thought Astrid. She then face palms her face "great what do you want Ruffnut" asked Astrid.

She quickly leans into Astrid personal space which creeps Astrid out. How close her fellow blonde is Ruffnut then has a sly smile "I want to know how you met Naruto?" asked Ruffnut.

Astrid eyebrow switching viciously with the side of her lip also switching in annoyance "you want to know how I met that fish boy" asked Astrid how can she forget how she met Naruto it was honestly the first time the fisherman had humiliate her and it sure as hell wasn't the last it was that day she declared him her rival. "Hey wait...why do you want to know how I met fish boy?" asked Astrid with her piecing blue eyes.

Ruffnut rubs the back of her head nervously with a pink blush across her cheeks and shaking her hips side to side looking like a love sick idiot. Astrid gains a deadpanned expression Astrid then gains a knowing expression. "Wait a minute...you like him don't you!" yelled Astrid as she grins at Ruffnut her grin even became wider when Ruffnut blush turn scarlet red she then shakes her head ferociously" n-n-no yo-yo-you...got th-th-the wrong...I-I-I-I d-d-d-don't li-li-like Na-Na-Na-Naruto"stuttered Ruffnut.

"Well that look on your face says other wise" said a grinning Astrid she then puts her sword don't and smiles at Ruffnut "I guess since your my friend I will tell you how we met" said Astrid still grinning at the blushing Ruffnut.

 **Flashback- Six years ago**

A five year old Astrid is swinging her battle ax around the young viking warrior has been at this for six hours. There had been rumors about how strong and skill she is they have excepted her to be a great Viking and a great dragon slayer. her training sessions get interrupted up by the found of someone eating something this cause a large crunch-like sound this sound snapped Astrid out of her training state.

She turns her head seeing a blonde haired boy with blue eyes munching on what looks like a fried fish the said boy is also carrying a spear she raises her eyebrow at the strange blond as he eats the fried fish and staring at her "why the yak is he just staring. I don't know but his calm and careless expression somehow piss her off." thought Astrid shen then gains a tick mark at the blonde staring at her "What in Odin's beard are you lookin' at" yelled Astrid.

The blonde boy then gain a sly smile he waved at Astrid "Hey there I'm Naruto. I heard of you, your Astrid your one of the youngest and best vikings around" said Naruto smirking at his fellow blonde.

Astrid then growled at Naruto's tone most people would be happy or thrilled to speak to her hell they would praise her of skills at such of a young age. "Hey I know you! Your Naruto your Mulch's son and supposedly the best fisherman. But wait a minute how come you aren't praising me or impress like some other people" yelled Astrid.

Naruto just smirked swirling his spear around "that's because I see you as a normal person, yeah your skilled with weapons and probably going to be one of the best Vikings and as for me I might be one of the best fishermen but at the end of the day we're just normal person but then again what's so special about you" teased Naruto as he smirks at her knowing he hurt her pride.

Astrid face turns red in anger and embarrassment "you-you-you-you annoying blonde idiot" yelled Astrid. Naruto just starts to laugh his ass off at the angry look on Astrid face "hey stop laughing fish boy" yelled Astrid.

Naruto starts laughing harder falling on his ass holding his gut, he laughs so hard he start's crying tears of laughter he then get's up "hey I have an idea if you can beat me in a spar then i'll stop teasing you" said Naruto smirking at Astrid.

Astrid grins at Naruto "fine I accept your challenge fish boy get ready for the worst beating of your life" declared Astrid as she swings her ax around glaring at Naruto, Naruto smirks at her with a wide grin. She charges at him slashing left Naruto uses his swear to block the slash. as they slash with each of their weapons Astrid glared at Naruto, while Naruto smirked at Astrid they jump back she then charges at him but Naruto jumps in the air kicking Astrid on the top of her head.

"Aye fish boy I thought you were going to fight me not play around" yelled Astrid she swings around her ac Naruto blocks it with his spear.

"Hey this is how I fight!" said Naruto as he defends himself he then blows a raspberry. Naruto then poke her in the eye this action caused Astrid to yell in pain gripping her eye after Naruto poked her.

"Son of a yak. You cheater!" grunted Astrid Naruto then smirks he then swipes his spear under Astrid leg tripping his fellow blonde. Naruto steps on her chest pointing his spear Astrid neck "give up Astrid I win" grinned Naruto.

Astrid then get's up start chasing after Naruto, Naruto then laughs hard running away from her he then reaches into his pocket and chucks a raw fish at her face.

 **Flashback end**

"After that we had been rivals and every time we duel he pools out some trick and wins" growled Astrid as she does not like how she always loses. Ruffnut then falls on the ground laughing her ass off the story was so funny she started crying and holding her sides. Ruffnut gains a huge tic mark she then kick Ruffnut in the shin causing Ruffnut to squeal in pain.

"Hey what was that for" yelled Ruffnut rubbing onto her leg that had been kick she glares at her fellow blonde but her glare has no effect on the young warrior.

"That's what you get for laughing Ruffnut!" yelled Astrid Ruffnut just rolled her eyes at Astrid she then get's up.

"Yea yea whatever you say ponytail" said Ruffnut.

"So did you learn anything from your boyfriend?" teased Astrid this caused Ruffnut to blush red. She then runs away yelling "he's not my boyfriend" Astrid laughs at the embarrassed reaction. "That'll teach her to laugh at me. So, Ruffnut likes Naruto who would've guessed...well her stupidness matches his stupidness" said Astrid. Back with Ruffnut she runs at Mulch house after talking to him then she'll know what to do. Ruffnut then knocks onto Mulch's door for some reason Ruffnut feels nervous probably because she's in front of her crushes house and about to talk to Naruto's dad. Shen then shakes her head out of her thought she hears footsteps Mulch opens the door, he looks down seeing Ruffnut the daughter of Muffnut and Duffnut (A/N: I gave Ruffnut and Tuffnut parents a name since neither of them have a name) he then smiles seeing the little girl.

"Oh hello Ruffnut what are you doing here" asked Mulch wondering why one his son's friends doing here.

Ruffnut starts to get nervous again hell her heart start beating fast in her chest feeling like her heart is about to bust out of her chest "I-I-I um...wa-wa-wan-wanted t-t-to asked...a-a-a-a-about..N-N-N-Naruto" asked a nervous Ruffnut.

"You want to asked about my son" asked Mulch he raises his eyebrow at the stuttering blonde girl "I wonder does she like my son" thought Mulch with a piercing gaze.

"Y-y-y-yes Mulch it-it's important...it's s-s-something I need..to find out" stuttered Ruffnut moving her body side to side.

Mulch then snickers "there's no doubt in my mind..my son Naruto has a girl going after his heart." thought Mulch "why don't you come in." said Mulch giving the young woman a charming smile Ruffnut nods her head entering the the home of the fishermen. They headed to the cough both Mulch and Ruffnut sit down on the couch he turns his head smirking at Ruffnut. "So,what do you want to know about my son" asked Mulch as he smirks at Ruffnut blushes.

"I want to know how Naruto was when he was younger" asked Ruffnut Mulch then laughed at Ruffnut "hey what's so funny!" yelled Ruffnut.

Mulch then waves a calm down like motion "it's nothing ahaha so you want to know about my son right" asked Mulch. "Alright but Naruto has been the same he's always played pranks and he loves fishing" said Mulch for hours he then tells Ruffnut a bunch of stories of Naruto.

 **Four Hours Later**

Mulch and Ruffnut fishing laughing at the story of how Naruto somehow replace all of Meldow's chicken eggs with fish guts. Both of them were on their backs crying their eyes out "I can't...believe N-Naruto...did that" laughed Ruffnut "but how did he do it" laughed Ruffnut.

Mulch held his large gut while laughing "I have no Idea! Most of things he does I don't know how he does it!" laughed Mulch he then whip away his tear "so Ruffnut have you learn everything " asked Mulch smiling at Ruffnut, she nods her head.

"Thanks Mulch I need to go home we're having chicken for dinner" said Ruffnut drooling at the thought of the food she then walks to the door. "Oh yeah please take care of Naruto" said Mulch upon hearing this Ruffnut blushed red and ran out of the door and home Mulch smiled at the sight of RUffnut running away "don't worry Ruffnut i'm sure Naruto will return your feelings" said Mulch.

Bucket walks in the living room with a fish "who was that" asked Bucket.

"It was nothing don't worry about it. Now start skinning that fish" ordered Mulch.

 **With Naruto- Eight days later**

After a long boar ride to Ravage Horn Island both Naruto and Blackheart have arrive. Upon arriving at the Island both Naruto and Blackheart are shocked when he heard the island was a desert Island. They each thought it was an inland cover in sand but looking at it now they soon relies how dead wrong the duo are.

The island is a desert but it looks like a barren wasteland looking a desert like- alien planet cover with sand, sandstorms to put it simply the whole island looks like a giant desert. Naruto and blackheart start sweat and neither of two had step one foot on the desert island. Naruto turns his head to Blackheart "Blackheart I think it'll be safe if you don't step on this island. When I come back I'll call for you so for now just stay away from the island"ordered Naruto. Blackheart nods her heads she then swims back into the ocean to get away from the the burning out desert.

Naruto then takes off his shirt and arm warmers he then heads to the ship. picks up a self made large backpack out of fur he grabs his book and water container and puts it into the backpack. He then puts on a sleeveless shirt he grabs his spearing glaring at the desert. "So, this is the Island that dad and Uncle Bucket almost died" said Naruto as he walks into the desert island.

As Naruto walks into the desert island he has no idea what the island has in store for him but he won't die on this island. as the young fisherman travels through the sand but out of near a large sandstorm hits Naruto in the face. Causing Naruto to fall on his ass "okay that hurt like a lot stupid sandstorm where the hell did it even come from stupid desert." grunted Naruto he then picks himself up shielding his eyes from the sand suddenly the sandstorm picked up making it harder to see as he travels through the sand he see's a large rock Naruto then runs towards the rock hiding behind the rock he then starts to breathe heavly a clear sign of exhaustion at being in the heat.

Naruto then wipes away the sweat from his temple Naruto grits his teeth at the intense heat "darn it, it's so freaking hot" grunted Naruto he then reaches for his backpack nut before he could reach for it he hears a growling-hissing like sound he looks behind him and see's a scorpion-bat like dragon it has razor sharp fangs the scorpion-bat dragon is around 10'4 feet tall the beast has bat like wings with the wing span being around 5 feet long, it has the body of a scorpion and the face of a bat it has scorpion like fangs on the side of it's face the dragon is dark green and it has purple glaring eyes.

Naruto get's nervous a the sight of the dragon "what the hell is that thing. It looks like a cross betwee a scorpion and a bat isn't no it can't be some type of hybrid no it's a dragon" thought Naruto. He then watches as the dragon claps its large pincers. The dragon then snarls at Naruto opening its dagger like fangs. Naruto stays still and not provoke the dragon but Naruto stays alert he looks left right and down for a something to shield him from this dragon Naruto then see's a Echidna by his foot he slowly picks it up watching the dragon's movement.

"Okay so what are you going to do?" said Naruto as he watches the dragon. The dragon tilts its head the dragon then hiss at Naruto with salvia dripping from its mouth. "Shit looks like it's about to strike" grunted Naruto. As the dragons mouth opens its tounge comes out of its mouth the tounge has purple liquid coming from it's tounge as the tounge is coming at Naruto he quickly throws the Echidna as the tounge hits the Echidna the Echidna falls on the ground. Naruto then notice the small animal isn't movie "okay so that dragon poison that Echidna but it doesn't look like the Echidna is dead just paralyse. Okay so don't let the tounge touch you very bad" said Naruto.

The dragon then starts to fly and charge at him Naruto then slides across the sand avoiding the dragon. The dragon then tries again to paralyze Naruto with its tounge again Naruto rolls right narrowly dodging the attack "darn it it almost got me" growled Naruto, he then grabs a handful of sand throws it at the dragon eyes.

Naruto smirks at blinding the dragon temporarily the dragon then roared and thrashed around blindly. Naruto rolls left avoiding the dragon's stinger he then smirks "I think I know what to call you. I think I'll call you Lockjaw" said Naruto he then picks up his spear throwing it at the Lockjaw the spear pieces through its chest killing it Naruto then falls on his ass releasing a large breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Dear Loki that was hard! Groaned Naruto whipping the sweat off his head. Naruto then stands up walking over to the LockJaw he picks up the dead dragon he goes back to the rock he looks down seeing the echidna still paralyzed. "Dad wasn't kidding when he said the island was dangerous." Said Naruto.

He then reaches to his backpack pulls out his book he then starts drawing the Lockdraw and writing down about it. Naruto then puts his book in the bag and resting after all he did fight a dragon in the heat. 10 minutes later the echidna starts getting up and walks away Naruto then narrows his eyes "so, the victim is paralyzed for 10 minutes that's quite dangerous" said Naruto as he watches the animal leave. Naruto grits his teet in frustration "I can't stay here i gotta leave" said Naruto as he gets up traveling south as he travels he then sees houses bury understand. As Naruto travels through the village he noticed he's now in the ruins of old island "So I guess this use to be an village before whatever cause this massive sandstorm" said Naruto but unknown to him he is being watched by golden cat like eyes. Naruto them enters one of the abandon houses as he looks around he notices the while house has been destroyed walls covered in scratches as if something large did this he also See's the walls littered with blood stains as he looks around he sees a skeleton body cut in half the body looks like it belongs to a child. As Naruto walks around the house he sees a dusty old book he picks up the book and starts to read it.

 _Hello, my Name is Ashina Uzumaki,_

 _I am writing in this book for anyone who stumbles upon this god forsaken desert it may be hard to believe. That this once flourish green island is now a desert but it's all thanks to that dragon well that's if you could call it a dragon._

 _The beast was something we never could've dream about one day the dragon appeared and everything went to hell. The island start becoming hot some of the water sources have dried up. The only water source that hadn't dried up in the large water source but is guarded by the Grande Stone Blue Back Crab which is a very large crab capable of destroying our village._

 _But when things couldn't get worst, some of the corps have started died we use to have rain but ever since that dragon came it stopped raining. Which made living on our island difficult the only plants, vegetables, and fruit that have survived are: Waterpeach it taste like watermelon and peaches, Mangorum a fruit that has alcoholic juice but it's good for you and has lots of proteins, Limeberries that taste like lime, there would also be a plant that grows in a bush called Ambernut; medium-sized balls but when you crack them open there's a green like substance in them they taste like green Apples, tangerine, grapes, plum, and strawberry but it also has a sweet and rich taste, another one is called Tropic Lion a plant that grows from the tree it tastes like oranges, blueberry and coconut._ _T_ _here will be cabbage tree, Tropic carrots, another would be Angel Mil a very tasty and healthy purple plant, Fire Heart Herb able to heal most burns and injuries, Grassbrass a type of herb that you crush it's allows you to leer away any beast, Blaze Fairy Horn despite the name they're actually really sweet and cold the seed keeps the berry from getting too hot, Widow Glass a large crystal clear looking banana when you eat it , it can heal you from the temperature sickness or stay your flying on a large bird or dragon and you get air sick if you suck on the Widow Glass it will relieve the air sickness._

 _There will be pom trees, Dragon Tail tree able to produce hard sap abling you to cut through steel and abling you to withstand dragon fire for a few minutes at mosr, Vine Grain tree a very large tree being over 299 feet tall these trees are inhabitants of Dust Talon; a fairy large birds at the size of 5'11 they are able to hide within dust storms, and Dragon Lily Crusher a type of tree disguise as a sleep dragon then when it comes closer it eats it's pray._

 _We thought the heat as hell if the heat doesn't kill us the animals and dragons will there are creatures called Dingo Raptor a large dog that eats Dragon lily crusher plants a very kind animal it also likes to eat Valdors it has hard tough fur there's a Tunnel Turtles they runner through the dirt and eating insects and plants another one being a Steel gain Sabertooth a giant silver sabertooth but it only eats fish and rainbow fish which are 7 feet tall._

 _Luckily these animals don't eat human the animals you truly jabe to worry are the Cheetion a massive desert feline that has the body of a lion and speed of a cheetah this horrifying beast reaches 8 feet tall. Another dragon you must watch out are small flyless dragons they are known as Valdor they shoot small explosive balls they can also shoot air balls to they travel in a pack._

 _Just as we start to believe he van handle the cruel change on our island we were sadly mistaken. Months later a huge sandatorm hits killing various of people and crops. We thought it was a sign of Odin but we were wrong it was a sign of Surtur it felt like we truly knew what suffering was, no what we were dealing was the wrath of a demon. A few friends of mine decide to investigate the change of our island this was a decision we will soon regret._

 _Rasa, Muu, Koharu, Danzo, Zabuza, Hanzo, Onoki, Pakura, Ameyuri and myself travel to where the sandstorm started and we were greeted to a Dragon being 39 feet tall, wingspan being over 11 feet tall the dragon has dagger like claws ready to rip its pray apart it has a long sharp tail that us capable of crushing a person to death cutting someone in half, it has four horns on each side of it's head it has lime green eyes we have called this Dragon Sandstorm Triton we soon learn how this mysterious dragon is the cause of everything when it blew a powerful sandstorm at Danzo, Zabuza, and Rasa Obliterating them. Not soon the dragon came to our village and destroy it I leave this book as a warning DO NOT! AND I MEAN DO NOT CONFRONT THE SANDSTORM TRITON IT TRULY IS A DEMON OF DRAGONS,_

As Naruto puts the book down he rubs his eyes he couldn't help but feel sorry for these people at their cruel end "so this island is dangerous probably as dangerous as the sea creatures at the bottom of the ocean" said Naruto.

As Naruto searches through the house he finds Fire Heart Herb he then puts the herb in his backpack" these will come in handy." said Naruto he then crawls quitely to the window he peaks out his head looking if theres any predator. As he does this he then notices it's alreadly night time. The young blonde then yawns and groans at the long day he jusy had. But the young fishermen knew his hardship on this god forsaken desert isn't even ckose to being over.

"Good it's clear outside well at least for now" said Naruto as he narrow his eyes as he looks outside. Naruto then walks upstairs quietly not to wake up any predators that might be sleeping. As Naruto walks up stairs he notices the walls are covered with large claw marks. Naruto opens one of the doors he notices theres a king size bed.

Even though the bed has claw marks and is ruin the young fisherman just shrugged his shoulders in an uncaring way. Since the Sandstorm Triton has changed the environment, he knew the houses that are now ruins probably wouldn't even be livable. But it seems like his father and uncle were right he's not just fighting the animals he's also fighting the island itself.

Naruto honestly hopes he never meets the Sandstorm Trition from what he'd read that dragon isn't like any dragon he's ever heard of hell he never heard of a dragon with the same class as this dragon "I think I will call this dragon class Titan Wing class known for their massive amount of power and hostility one of these beings have been known to change an entire Island to make it more sutible for themselves. Whether it be ice lava swamp Forrest excetera it does not matter to these beings. Many have been known to be incredibly hostile to dragons and humans." Said Naruto as he's staring at the ceiling.

"Day one of Ravage Horn Island completed let's see how day two is" said Naruto, Naruto then rolls over closes his eyes getting ready to sleep the last thing on his mind his surviving whatever the island has in store for him and a certain blonde pigtail female. If only Naruto knew his morning will be anything but good. The next morning Naruto was awoken by growling but not the growling of his stomach but the growling of a creature, the growling was so loud it woke Naruto as he opens his eyes at the end of the door is a large feline but not any large feline it's the Cheetion snarling at Naruto showing its fangs.

The cheetion is 8'4 feet tall, it has the build of a lion but the legs of a cheetah the large feline has the cheetah like patterns over its fur the main of a male lion tail of a cheetah, and the hybrid lion has yellow eyes.

Naruto curses under his breath "son of a yak" cursed Naruto the large feline tries to slash Naruto with its large razor sharp claws. Naruto quickly gets up throws the blanket at the hybrid feline the cheetion thrash around. As the cheetion tries to cut it self from the blanket Naruto quickly runs down the stairs like his life depends on it as Naruto was running downstairs.

The cheetion finally freed itself the large feline jumped onto Naruto's back stabbing it's vicious long claws into Naruto's shoulders Naruto curses under his tongue not allowing himself to scream the hybrid then sink it's fangs into Naruto's shoulder the young fisherman would have screamed in pain but with having a 560 pound feline land on him and falling down the stairs as both Naruto and the cheetion land on the first floor. Naruto looks around for something to defend himself with.

Naruto quicky looks around and looking back at the cheetion who is struggling to get up Naruto then spots a rusted fork Naruto then smirks giving the feline a fox like grin "aye ugly" yelled Naruto the cheetion snarls at the blonde in anger Naruto then throws the rusty knife at the giant feline causing the cheetion roars in pain. The feline slashes across Naruto's chest, Naruto then runs into the living room with the feline on his ass Naruto quickly grabs his spear he glares at the cheetion narrowing his piercing blue eyes the hybrid feline glares back with a growl showing its bloody fangs.

"Come on you overgrown house cat let's see what you got" taunted Naruto somehow the cheetion knew Naruto had just taunt it the cheetion then rushes at Naruto ready claw out his throat Naruto runs at the cheetion with boy man and animal with the intent to kill each other. As both fisherman and predator charge at eahc other they each can only think about the other person's death. When both Naruto and the hybrid feline charge at each other the two crash through a wall. Naruto groans in pain notice he has three claw marks across his right side of his chest. The cheetion growls in pain as its been stabbed on its left shoulder.

Naruto struggles to get up he grits in teeth in anger "son of a yak that hurt!" hissed Naruto he gets up glaring at the feline. Naruto watches as the feline snarls and howls in pain the half blinded feline glares at Naruto heatedly but suddenly three orange balls drop in the middle of the blonde fisherman "ah crap" groaned Naruto as the orange orbs glowed red an explosion goes off sending both Naruto and the feline flying away Naruto then groans in pain when he fell on his back "for the love of mjolnir!" Cursed Naruto as Naruto slowly gets up he sees the ferocious cheetion dead and ripped apart with the sand covered in the hybrid's blood and guts.

"Shit that was one of the explosive balls from the Valdors" whispered Naruto he then darts his head left and right scouting for the small dragons. Naruto then finds 10 small dragons.

They have the face an iguana it has bright pink eyes it also has a pitch fork like tongue the dragon has dark grey scales it has a frill just like the Dilophosaurus, it has sharp knife like claws the dragon has a thin long tail.

Naruto watches as the pack of Valdor eats away the dead cheetio. Naruto then lick his tongue "talk about survival of the fittest" said Naruto sadly for Naruto the pack of flyless dragon heard Naruro each of them look at Naruto with each of their heads tilted at the newcomer to the island. The small dragons hissed at Naruto showing their bloody fangs they then start to chase after Naruto cursed under his tongue he start to run away like his life depended on it which is true since if they catch him our young hero is good as dead.

One of the Valdor shootsan explosive ball at Naruto, Naruto turns his head around seeing the upcoming "ah shit" cursed Naruto as the ball exploded sending Naruto flying causing the fisherman to land first on his first. Naruto slowly gets up he turn his head seeing the Valdors charging at him Naruto twirls his spear around ready to face the dragon.

Suddenly a large dog jumped in the middle of Naruto and the Valdors this large canine beast is the dragon devourer Dingo Raptor: the large canine is 14'11 feet tall it has snow white fur the fur has gold diamond like patterns it has a long fluffy Maine, the canine also has ghostly blue eyes the large canine has reptilian like fangs that would belong to a dragon, and the canine has long sharp vicious claws that would belong to a dragon it has a long fluffy tail.

The large canine looks at the Valdors the large canine lick it's lips the large dog charges at the small dragons with intent to devour the Valdors. The Valdors try to defend themselves they shoot their explosive balls at the giant dog when the explosive balls exploded in the dog's face this explosive cause a smoke screen as the smoke cleared. The Dingo Raptor is unharmed the dog then pounce on the Valdor ripping apart the small dragons. The dog sinks it's razor sharp jaws into a Valdor ripping it's throat out, one of the dragon's try to run a away the large dog seeing one of its pray trying to escape from its breakfast the Dingo Raptor raises its paw the dog brings it's paw down stabbing the Valdor in its spine the dog then bites off the Valdors head.

The dog then turns it's head seeing three Valdor also trying to escape the dog then leap in the air landing on two of the Valdor crushing their bodies. The Dingo Raptor then bite one of the Valdors by the tail the dog throws the Valdor in then the large dog raised up on its hin legs as the Valdor falls the large dog opens its large jaws shallowing the Valdor whole. The Dingo Raptor would then continue to eat the dead corps when all the Valdor were eaten the dog then turn it's attention towards Naruto its tail starts wagging in excitement the dog would then bounce on its paws like its owner has just came back home.

Naruto just sweatshops "you got to be kidding. The dog is domestic!" Exclaim Naruto has the large dog walks over to Naruto licking Naruto's hand. Naruto then scratches behind the dogs ears the dog tail starts wagging. Naruto then drop to his knee coughing some blood "dammit I'm loosing too much blood" yelled Naruto.

The dog then whimpers in sadness Naruto then would point at the hole in the wall "get my bag" coughed out Naruto somehow the dog knew what Naruto wanted. The dog comes back with the Naruto's bag in its mouth the dog then drops Naruto's bag in front of Naruto. The young fisherman opens his bag pulling out the ten Fire Heart Herb Naruto would then rub the herbs over his injuries as he does this his wounds slowly heal "crap I'm still too weak" groaned Naruto the dog understood its new friend the dog would then pick Naruto up by his shirt the dog would then throw Naruto over him the dog would then walk back inside the damage house the dog then would throw Naruto on the couch.

The young blonde stomach then growls in hunger "ugh I'm so hungry!" Groaned in hunger somehow the dog understood Naruto left and a few minutes later came back with Waterpeach , Mangorum , Limeberries, Ambernut, and Tropic Lion wrapped in big cloth Naruto smiles at the Dingo Raptor "you are one smart dog " said Naruto the large canine puffs its chest out at the compliment Naruto then chuckles at the dog he then pats the dog on the head.

Naruto then groans at the size of the hole in the wall he knew he couldn't stay here long he then slowly gets up gets and gets on the dog's back "hey boy do you know anywhere we can stay cause I'm still weak and I need to rest" said Naruto. The large canine nods its head they then travel to their new location 30 minutes later they find a cave Naruto gets off the dog and enters the cave as Naruto looks around he sees the skeleton bodies of the people that once lived here. Naruto then searches around the cave and find 10 Tropic Carrots, 15 Angel Mil , 15 Fire Heart Herb, 10 Grassbrass, 14 Blaze Fairy Horn, and 15 Widow Glass.

Naruto smiles at this he then finds a blanket and damage pillow in the cave he sets both of them down the dog would then push the rock only letting a little light to come through. Naruto then closed his eyes about to go to sleep after the hard morning and fights that he just had, had left the young blonde exhausted.

The largevdog then walks next to Naruto the Dingo Raptor then lies down next to Naruto curling up next to Naruto. The dog then licks Naruto's cheek thus tickling the young blonde "come on Garmr stop it" said Naruto the large hound tilts its head. Naruto smirks at the name "Garmr. I like that in Norse mythology, **Garmr** or **Garm** is a dog associated with both Hel and Ragnarök, and described as a blood-stained watchdog that guards Hel's gate. Do you like that name?" asked Naruto looking at the large dog. The Dingo Raptor nods its head and licking Naruto laughs at the excitement and happiness of the now named Garmr. Both Naruto and the now named Garmr fall asleep after a lonf hard morning.

 **Five Days Later**

The days on Ravage Horn Island was hell. But whatever the island had thrown at the young hero Naruto was able to dish it out like the moment how he and Garmr were trapped in the quicksand whirlpool.

 **Flashback - Two days later**

Naruto and Garmr have been traveling since the morning Naruto had decided to get an early start on the day.

Naruto is riding on his new pet Garmr he then feeds his dog Mangorum the dog barks happily enjoying thw juicy fruit. Naruto chuckled at his large canine Naruto then brings a make shift cup which looks like amber, this cup is made out of the amber from the Dragon Tail Tree. As Naruto brings the cup to his mouth the blonde saviors the taste from the substance Naruto then hums at the taste "Dear Odin. This some good Waterpeach" said Naruto as he smiles.

He then whipes some sweat from his head as the duo travel the ground start to swirl into a whirlpool like fashion "a whirlpool no that can't be. Shit it's a sandquick! Son of a yak you got to be kidding a quicksand whirlpool"groaned Naruto.

"Garmr we got to hurry and get out" yelled Naruto with an angry expression Garmr bark in agreement The Dog turn around trying to run away or to be more accurate. Garmr hooped away not daring to run on the sand but as the Large dog leaps on the sand. Garmr starts to sink within the sand Garmr growls in anger Naruto growns in anger.

He honestly hated this desert he didn't just ate the desert he hated the heat period. Naruto then would bite his lip in frustration "shit damnit think think" chanted Naruto but suddenly Naruto feels trwmors underneath him and Garmr Naruto would then groan at the upcoming trouble. Garmr then raised his eyebrow as Naruto watches the tremors he notices it's a shell swim around the quicksand whirlpool Naruto then raises his eyebrow is that a shell?" Wondered Naruto.

The shell then raises from the sand rivaling it's a giant Turtle.

The giant sand turtle is around 200'9 feet tall the shell of the turtle had a Diamond like shape on the shell there are swirl like designs on the shell the Turtle has a long neck being four feet long the turtle's head had a Spinosaurus like head but still having the beak of a turtle, the Turtle also had a long wide tail, it has long claws able to slice through a Viking ship, turtle also had pear colored eyes the shell of the turtle is dark green and the scales of the turtle's are dark red, Naruto and Garmr have just stumbled upon one of the inhabitants of Ravage Horn Island Tunnel Turtle.

Naruto and Garmr quickly hop on the giant turtle Naruto pats the turtle on its back "thanks for saving us turtle" exclaimed a happy Naruto. The giant turtle nods its head as the sand turtle swims through the quicksand whirlpool Garmr barks in happiness as being out of the quicksand.

 **Flashback - Present day**

Naruto and Garmr decided to stop and create a camp site to rest for the day since both man and doc have been traveling all day discovering things and Naruto finding equipment and seeds of the plant life of the desert but ever since a day ago Naruto had felt likes he's being watched.

He honestly hopes whatever have been watching him isn't the Sandstorm Triton. But every time he looks to see what staring at him he doesn't see anything but even when he's been watch by some creature Garmr growls in frustration at not able to see who's stalking him and his partner. But Naruto remember when he caught something and that something scared him he couldn't see a body but what he did see was two fire red-yellow eyes staring at him and if he had to be honest with him self it felt like the devil-like eyes were piecing into his very soul.

At that moment he was terrified but just as he thought the mysterious creature would come out and show itself the creature then disappeared the last thing he heard from itself was the roaring sound. Sounding like a cross between indominus Rex, Tyrannosaurus Rex, velociraptor, and Spinosaurus. To say that horrifying sound didn't give him a nightmare would be a complete lie he had nightmares within his nightmares of the roar of true death. He honestly hope whatever those eyes belong to won't be planning to eat him or Garmr. Naruto then shakes his head from the thought he then grabs a stick and piercing it through some meat this meat belonged to a desert bighorn sheep after skinning the animal naruto then proceed to make dinner for man and dog. Naruto then starts cooking the meat Naruto turn his head looking at Garmr he chuckles as the dog licks his lips drooling at the delicious meat Naruto chuckles at the dog.

Naruto then pats his dog on the head suddenly they hear the sound of wings flapping Naruto quickly gets up with his spear ready for whatever wants to eat him. Garmr gets in battle mode growling showing off his reptilian like teeth. As both Naruto and Garmr look in the sky awaiting their new challenge they get treated to a flock of ten birds these weren't just any normal birds sadly this was a Dust Talon: the bird is around 7'10 the bird feathers are silver in color, the talons are razor sharp enough to rip off someone's head and possibly a large fill grown bear, it also has a sharp black peak capable of piercing someone in half, and the giant bird has blood red eyes.

Naruto growns at the site of the giant birds "great now it's giant birds" Naruto then lick his tongue "whatever let's do this believe it!" Yelled Naruto glaring at the dust talons the birds then screech at Naruto and Garmr sounding like a cross between Zapdos and Kuwagamon. The Dust Talon quickly located Naruto and Garmr but that's not what they Truly want what they truly want is the meat.

Naruto then starts to run while this is going on Garmr is also running at the Dust Talons. Naruto raises his spear throwing it at the Dust Talon piercing the bird through the neck cutting off the bird's head separating the head from the body. The bird then screeches at angry at one of its fallen members it then swoops down ready to tear Naruto apart Naruto then grits his teeth at the bird charging at Naruto lifting him in the air. Naruto then grips onto the birds head he then reaches into his pocket bringing out a makeshift knife made our of amber Naruto stabs the Dust Talon in the eye he then quicky stabs the birds other eye as the bird is fully blind he then grabs onto the bird building it to to floor as Naruto gets close to the floor he jumps off the bird Naruro then rolls as he falls.

Naruto then quickly runs to the dead Dust Talon he then grabs his spear Naruto turn his head seeing Garmr jump high in the air biting onto the bird wings as the two came crashing down the bird breaks it's wing at the hard fall. Garmr then bite onto the birds neck breaking it. Garmr turns his head seeing a Dust Talon coming down ready to kill Garmr but before the bird can kill the dog Naruto uses his spear as a pole as he sends himself flying in the air he stabs the bird on the head glaring at the now dead bird.

Naruto then glares heatedly at the dead bird "stupid bird. Aye Garmr you okay!" Yelled Naruto he turn his head to Garmr the dog nods his head smiling at Naruto. He then snarls at the birds circling around them Naruto then smirks you ready for round two!" Said Naruto Garmr then turns his head towards Naruto showing his fangs Naruto takes this as a smirk suddenly they hear a roar but this wasn't just any normal roar this is the roar from the mysterious creature Naruto and Garmr turn their head seeing a giant dragon but Naruto doesn't know which dragon it is since it wasn't inside the book he found.

The dragon is 12'11 feet tall the dragon had two tail one of the tails had spikes on it similar to a stegosaurus the two tails are both seven feet long, the dragon has black and dark orange scales, it has strong legs and arms capable of running while the arms capable of grabbing it's pray the dragon's claws are incredibly sharp and powerful, powerful enough if you touch the claws it would cut you, the massive dragon also has four wings the wing span of the dragon is 8'3 feet long on each wing it has long sharp talons, on its back the large dragon has quills on its back it also has quills ontop of its head the dragon has fire red-yellow eyes, the teeth of the dragon has sharp fangs resembling that of a tyrannosaurus Rex, and the dragon has two long horns on his head on its jawline it has three horns.

As the dragon lands on the sand it exhales it's breathe the dragon then shots lava shots at the remaining Dust Talon as this happen Naruto had his moth dropped to the ground unable to believe that the same creature that had following him and Garmr. Naruto then gets scared when the fearsome turn it's head around looking at Naruto with its devil eyes. Naruto is now nervous at the dragon facing him he then hears Garmr growling at the dragon but dares not to do anything. As the dragon stares at Naruto it tilts it's head not fully understanding why this human is here since the last time it saw humans was 20 years ago.

The dragon starts to walk to Naruto the dragon then leans it's head just as Naruto might think the dragon is going to eat him the dragon picks up one of the birds and starts to eat it. "Well I didn't see that coming" said Naruto having a sweat drop as he watches the dragon eats the birds Naruto turn his head looking at the lava shots he notices the glass as become glass he stares at it for a long while unto he feels breathe he looks around with dragon having the rest of the dead birds Infront of him.

Naruto raises his eyebrow "you want me to cook this don't you" asked a deadpanned Naruto. The lava dragon nods its head Naruto then sighs loudly "alright I guess we're having sheep and bird this afternoon"laughed Naruto. Naruto then skinned all the birds after that he starts cooking up the birds. Hours later all the food ready to eat the three of them are now ready to eat their now dinner since skinning and cooking all the birds took hours.

Naruto happily eats the sheep he turn his head seeing Garmr and the dragon happily eating the bird. After Naruto finished his food he took out of his dragon book and start drawing the mysterious dragon to dragon intrigued him he never saw anything like it and the dragon blew lava not fire he's just happy the dragon hasn't decided to eat him or Garmr.

But Naruto couldn't doubt that this dragon is scary "but this dragon is nowhere scary as Blackheart. Blackheart damn straight terrifying hell when I first met Blackheart it gave me nightmares but I knew Blackheart won't do anything to me" said a smirking Naruto as he watches the dragon eat his food.

After the dragon and canine have finshed their food. The canine then then walks over to Naruto, Naruto raises his left eyebrow at Garmr "what is it boy" asked Naruto. Garmr then lays down on Naruto Naruto then grunts at the weight of Garmr laying on his legs. Naruto then pats Garmr on the head he looks up at Naruto enjoying being petted he looks Naruto's chin Naruto then chuckles at the dragon Naruto then notices the Dragon walks over to them the dragon lays down wrapping it's body around Naruto. Naruto snuggles into the dragon he notices the Dragon is warm Naruto smiles at this "So the mysterious dragon can warm it's body up that's pretty useful" thought Naruto he then closes eyes going to sleep.

 **Next Day**

Naruto and Garmr are traveling North after reading through the book he finds out there's a water source close by but the only problem is they have to worry about Grande Stone Blue Back Crab. He knew there were other water sources but from what he heard those water sources are more like tiny water puddle. Plus the water source guarded by Grande Stone Blue Back Crab is the closest one.

Naruto and Garmr are on the dragon, they are flying in the sky Garmr has his tongue out enjoying the breeze of the wind hitting his face. While Naruto smiles at the breeze in air but Naruto is also deep in thought the reason for this is because Naruto is thinking of what to name the species the dragon is he knew it's a stoker class dragon. He just need to come up with a name for the dragon Naruto then sighs loudly "I wonder how Blackheart is going to react when she See's this dragon with me" said Naruto he then chuckles loudly "well at least when I leave this island I will have one awesome story" laughed Naruto.

Naruto then goes back to thinking of the dragon's name he then gains a shit eating grin "I think I know what name to give your species. How does Volcanicsarus sounds like?" Asked the dragon. The dragon nods its head enjoying the name "Volcanicsarus it is now I just need to think of a name for you buddy. I got it how about BurstFang" said Naruto. He watches the dragon facial features the dragon then nods his head smirking showing Naruto its fangs "Burstfang it is now I'm thirsty how about you guys?" Asked Naruto.

Garmr barks in agreement while the now named Burstfang roars showing a sigh it too agrees with his now partner. The now named Burstfang hurries up to the water surface location it didn't take Burstfang long fives minutes later they make it to the water source. To say Naruto wasn't shock would be a lie he was damn straight surprised "what the hell this is the water source this is enough to be a large lake" yelled Naruto as he looks at the large lake.

Burstfang flies down Garmr jumps down staring at the lake Naruto jumps down with his spear in his hand "okay I'm here but how do I get this crab to come out" wondered Naruto he then looks around searching for something to gain the crab's attention something catches Naruto's eyes a couple of rock he then starts throwing rocks into the water he didn't have to wait long for the Grande Stone Blue Back Crab the crab cones out the lake stretching loudly sounds like a mixture of nails on a chalk board and a dying rhino.

The Crab is over 120'10 feet tall the crab gas eight legs, the armor of the crabs looks like it's made out of stone, the crab has six red eyes, it has four claws, and the crab is navy blue, white, black, and yellow.

Naruto groans at the giant crab "son of Odin's beard! This is going to be harder than I thought" said Naruto as the crab glares at Naruto.

Naruto then swings his spear around glaring back at the crab "this time I'm hunting not be hunting" stated Naruto he then runs at the Grande Stone Blue Back Back with intent to kill. The crab slams it's claw down Naruto quickly stabs the crab he then uses his spear as a launch board he then looks left seeing the crab trying to cut him in half.

Naruto narrowly dodges the attack he then pulls out a knife made out of the Valdors claws he throws it at the crabs eye blinding one of its eye the beast screms in pain throwing Naruto in the air.

Burstfang catches Naruto, Naruto pats Burstfang on his head "thanks pal we need to get that spear through come in buddy I have an idea" said Naruto. They then fly around the crab but when the crab was going to hit the duo with his claw Burstfang shot a lava blast at the claw melting the craw this caused the crab to scream in pain it then smack Naruto and Burstfang with the stump on its slaw sending Naruto flying off of Burst but as Naruto was falling he landed on the crabs claw he ripped it off causing the crab to get angry.

But Garmr quickly scales the crab it then jumps high in the air Naruto jumps on Garmr the two then scale up to the crab avoid the claws.

The crab then gets angry at Naruto it then opens its mouth shooting a water blast at Naruto and Garmr this shocked Naruto "ah shit" yelled Naruto but Garmr narrow his eyes he then speeds up the large canine jumps and swirls it's body avoiding the water blast the dog doesn't stop now the duo is avoiding water shots Naruto then smirks at Garmr "Garmr you are amazing!" yelled Naruto.

Garmr barks in happiness enjoying the praise Garmr then launches himself on his high legs Garmr then claws out two of the eyes. Naruto jumps off of Garmr cutting of the crabs eye leaving the crab with one eye but before the crab can do anything Burstfang comes flying down digging it's claws into its back cracking it's shell the crab collapse when it falls on the ground the Volcanicsarus pins it on the ground.

Garmr then raises it claw crushing it's head "Naruto then smiles at the defeat of the crab he then goes into his bag pulling out a few water containers he then feels them up he then puts them away he turn his head noticing Garmr and Burstfang drinking water Naruto then turn his attention back to the giant dead crab Naruto then shakes the back of his head "okay it's dead but how in Odin's beard am going to bring it back" wondered Naruto he then looks behind himself seeing the Volcanicsarus eating fish from the lake he then gains an idea.

"Hey Burstfang I have an idea" said Naruto Burstfang titls his head he turn his head looking at Naruto with a large fish in his mouth. Burstfang then eats his fish "Do you think you can cut the claws and legs off in pieces?" Asked Naruto. Burstfang nods his head he then walks towards the dead crab he raises his his claws he then cuts off the the claws and legs into multiple pieces Naruto walks over to Burstfang pats on it on the leg "nice on buddy you sure are amazing" said Naruto.

Burstfang then puffs out his chest at Naruto praising him. Suddenly the two hear a roar both Naruto and Burstfang look at where they heard the roar they both turn around seeing Garmr growling at another animal but this wasn't any normal animal this was the Steel gain Sabertooth.

The Sabertooth has silver fur with dark grey stripes going across its fur, the Sabertooth tiger has golden brown eyes the tiger also has three tails, the tiger has long sharp claws, the tigers has two long fangs, and the tiger is 7'8 feet tall.

Naruto then sweat drops at the Sabertooth and Garmr "well I guess Garmr and this Steel Gain Sabertooth are just like a dog and cat"said Naruto he then groans as he watches,as both Garmr and Steel Gain Sabertooth growling at each other. Naruto just sighs "aye Garmr leave that damn Sabertooth alone" ordered Naruto Garmr then growls angry at the Sabertooth the Sabertooth then walks over to the other side drinking from the lake.

Garmr then walks over to Naruto, Garmr then gets up on his legs hugging Naruto, he then laughs Naruto then scratches Game behind the ear Garmr looks up at Naruto he then starts to lick Naruto faces. Naruto laughs " down boy down boy" said Naruto.

Garmr then gets down petting Garmr on the head. Suddenly they heard a loud terrifying roar sounds like a Spinosaurus and the blue eyes white dragon. Naruto then hears growling from Burstfang he turn his head to the horrifying sound and he See's a dragon.

The dragon is 60'12 feet tall the dragon has purple-red eyes the dragon has tan and white scales, the dragon head looks like Slifer the Sky Dragon and has the same fangs, it has the body of an European Dragon on the arms, legs, and backs of the dragon it has spike plates, the dragon has a long tail it also has a fins on it, and the dragon has long blades like claws sadly Naruto has just ran into the Sandstorm Triton.

The Sandstorm Triton then growls at Naruto, Burstfang, and Garmr with its angry like eyes The Sandstorm Triton then blows sand out of its nose in anger. The dragon open its mouth iron starts to form in the dragon mouth it then shots a large iron blast. Naruto grits his teeth at seeing the iron blast Naruto rolls left while Garmr runs left and Burstfang takes to the sky he then roars at the Sandstorm Triton in anger.

The Sandstorm Triton roars in anger its eyes glowed bright eye the iron dust and sand start move the sand and iron then form a huge dust cloud swirling around. They then separate into three pillars of sand and iron the Sandstorm Triton then commands the dust to go after Naruto, Garmr, and Burstfang.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto is shocked at the wave of sand and iron heading towards him "son of a bitch" yelled Naruto he then runs he then pulls out a amber rope he jumps onto the Sabertooth the tiger starts to thrash around Naruto quickly wraps the rope around the Sabertooth's jaw.

Naruto quickly leads the Sabertooth away from the dust that's chasing him sadly the Sabertooth wasn't able to outrun the dust. As the shark comes closer it transforms to a wave of sand and iron. It wraps around both of the Sabertooth's legs this caused Naruto to fly off of the Sabertooth making Naruto land face first into the ground.

Naruto then grunts in pain he slowly gets up spitting out the sand. Naruto then turns his head and he's incredibly shocked the sand and iron wraps around the Sabertooth Naruto watches as the sand and iron crush the Steel Gain Sabertooth.

This attack cause the Steel Gain Sabertooth to howl in pain as the bones of the Steel Gain Sabertooth gets crushed when the scream dies down. The only thing left of the Steel Gain Sabertooth is the blood. "Holy crap if I got caught in that attack I would've died" said Naruto.

Naruto then runs away from the wave of sand and iron. "Damnit I can't run away from the sand. Ugh I seriously hate this damn island" said Naruto as he narrowly dodges the wave.

The sand of Iron then then start to transform it's shape again the wave of sand and iron then transform into a giant tendril. Naruto then groans "you got to be kidding me" yelled Naruto he then runs like his life depends on it.

Which in reality it does Naruto looks behind him seeing the tendril about to piece him. Naruto jump left narrowly missed the tendril but sadly he wasn't able to completely Dodge it Naruto then falls to the ground gripping his shoulder in pain he he looks at his shoulder he then notices there's wide gash along his shoulder. Naruto struggles to get up he goes to the only place that's actually safe for the young blonde the lake.

"Damnit that attack really messed up my shoulder if that wasn't bad enough. I have sand in my bleeding shoulder" snarled Naruto. "I need to get to the water it's the only place where im safe" groaned Naruto as he picks himself up heading towards the lake.

The tendril then transform back to a wave the wave crashes down sending Naruto face first in the lake.

 **With Garmr**

Garmr dodges the multiple sand-iron tendrils but lucky for Garmr he's alot faster than Naruto. As the multiple tendrils try to rip Garmr apart. He dodges swiftly avoiding the sand attacks.

The multiple tendrils then land Infront of Garmr creating a smoke screen. The tendrils then merge into the ground but Garmr doesn't let his guard down. He and the rest of the animals knew not to allow their guard down being around the Sandstorm Triton.

Ever since all these years ago when the Sandstorm Triton appeared all of them were forced to adapt and that's what both Garmr and Burstfang had to do. But luckly for Garmr he was born on the island but none of the animals dared going up against the Sandstorm Triton.

Garmr watches as the sand and iron transformed into a sand and octopus but before the sand can attack Garmr a huge wave of magma hit the octopus the octopus then turns into glass. Garmr looks up and sees Burstfang flying down Garmr hops onto Burstfang's back. Burstfang then circles around in the sky he then snarls when five sand-iron spikes shot from the ground.

Burstfang swiftly dodges the spikes, Burstfang growls he then roars loudly as a sand-iron tendril headed for him as he yells the tendrils turn into hard glass.

The Sandstorm Triton growls in angry at the trio the large dragon didn't think the Dingo Raptor or Human was able to be alive but it knew the Volcanicsarus could survive it's attacks.

The Sandstorm Triton opens his mouth sand particles start to form in its mouth.

The Sandstorm Triton then shoots hundreds of sand spikes at Burstfang fang.

Burstfang growls in anger at the Sandstorm Triton. He opens his mout wide he then shots a huge lave blast both sand and lava meet. Trying to gaing advantage of each other. The sand from the ground rises from the ground meeting the huge lava blast but Burstfang doesn't give up for dominance.

Burstfang then moves his tail above his head both tails glowed bright orange. Both of his tails shot lava and mamga.

Both the Volcanicsarus and the Sandstorm Trition fight for dominace while this is going on Garmr is shocked at the raw power of both lava and sand. When both dragons stop their dominance for power in middle of both dragons the sand have turn into black send. Both dragons growl and roar at each other.

In the lake Naruto has just watched the dragon and he was amazed he could tell Burstfang was strong but the Sandstorm Triton was stronger. "So this is the fearsome Sandstorm Triton. It's hard to believe such a powerful fearsome dragon exist if he exists then maybe there's others like him." Said Naruto he then starts swimming back to shore as he does this both dragons are watching Naruto but Naruto did are stand on the dry sand full well knowing the Sandstorm Triton can control the sand.

The Sandstorm Triton then growls at Naruto in angry wanting nothing but the humans death. The dragon then turns his towards Burstfang the Sandstorm Triton opens its mouth shooting a sand tidal wave Garmr jumps off of Burstfang.

He then makes his way to Naruto, Naruto then run to Garmr he then stabs his spear into the ground launching himself off the ground. Naruto lands on Garmr "Garmr let's go" yelled Naruto the two then hurry and run away from the sand tidal wave.

As the sand tidal wave start coming closer Burstfang opens his mouth he then shoots his own lava wave this reaction caused a giant black sand wave. Burstfang then exhales a large gust of Volcanic smoke. He then flies down sweeping Naruto and Garmr off the ground he then grabs the crab legs and claws "okay guys it's time to leave this island and head back to Berk" said Naruto he then groans in pain he turn his head noticing Garmr wagging his tail happily.

But back with Sandstorm Triton the dragon then roars in anger at it's pray escaping from him.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'll** _ **be updating Naruto of Water, then Twins of Space , Red Fox, and Change of Course.**_

 _ **After these stories are updated ill be working on new stories such as: There is No Justice**_ _,_ ** _Whirlpool Meets Sand, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Uzumaki Spawn, Speed Demons, The Fox Spy,_** **_Great Fox Demon, Twin Winds of Esper, My Dear Ashikabi_** **, Bats,** ** _Foxes, clowns, and Vengeance, Power From Within, Supreme Carnage, Worlds of Power, Light and Dark, Our Nindo Way, Our Sensei Has A Boyfriend, Fox, War, and Love, Ninjas of Whirlpool, and Heir of Gordon._**

 ** _(A/N: If any of you have any questions about the new stories I'll be writing or the current stories i'm writing feel free to ask away. Also, when I start working on the new stories I'll start writing the ones I've already started working on like Power From Within, Supreme Carnage, Worlds of Power, Fox, War, and Love, Bats, and Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance.)_**

 ** _I've been brain storming a Naruto x High School Dxd story with the pairing being Naruto x Kuroka it would be called "Juubi of Underworld" and another one with Grayifa it will be called "Overlord of Hell" message me if you want to hear either of the ideas for the stories. I was also thinking of a Naruto x Asia it will be called "God of Chakra " and a Naruto x Koneko called " Whirlpool of Shop" ._**

 ** _I will be Making four N_** ** _aruto x Rosario Vampire Stories the first one will be Naruto x Kurumu it would be called "Frost and Love" the second one will be Naruto x Yukari it will be called "Malestrom of Academy" and the third one Naruto x Mizore it will be called "Youkai Among Youkai " and the fourth one will be Naruto x Kokoa "Only the Strong Will Survive"_**

 ** _I will make a Naruto x Fairy Tail the pairing will be Naruto x Wendy the story will be called "Storm Devils of Heaven"._**

 ** _I will be making a Naruto x Highschool DxD the pairing would be Naruto x Asia, Xenovia, and Koneko it will be called "Rebirth of the First "_**

 ** _Also in Two weeks i'll eliminate someone from the Fate of New Adventure poll_**

* * *

It has been four years since Naruto and Blackheart had traveled to Ravage Horn Island while Naruto brought the Volcanicsarus Burstfang and the Dingo Raptor Gamr with him the now group of four had been on tons of adventures some fun others dangerous well most were dangerous. While everything in Berk hasn't changed that couldn't be the same for Naruto since he has two dragons now but the only one who knows this is well Naruto he didn't even tell his dad or uncle but everyone knew of Gamr since the large canine was a house train.

One of the things that have changed is him and Ruffnut dating last year he'd asked Ruffnut to be his girlfriend. But today is just a normal day for the people of Berk.

While everyone was enjoying their day a certain teen was in anger at being the target of Naruto's pranks "Naaaaaaaruto! " yelled Snotlout as he was covered in honey, squid ink, and chicken feathers.

Over the four years Naruto has changed his clothes he now wears a black short sleeve shirt, he wears a chain mail long-sleeved shirt underneath it, white fur-like arm-warmers, he stopped wearing the Viking helmet and just allows his spiky blonde hair to be free from any headgear, on his left and right shoulder he has a spiked-steel shoulder blades, black finger less gloves, and brown pants and white fur like boot.

Not only has Naruto gained two more partners but he found out Blackheart was jealous that he had another dragon Naruto couldn't help himself to sigh at the fact the fearless and nightmares of the sea is jealous that he got another dragon. Even though Naruto has two dragons no one really knows well do to the fact they would throw spears and ask questions later he hasn't even told Hiccup or Ruffnut and that's saying something due to Hiccup being Naruto's best friend and Ruffnut Naruto's girlfriend.

Usually Naruto would be busy with fishing he was a far with Gamr by his side watching Snotlout looking like a giant chicken the blonde was too busy laughing his ass off to notice a shadow looming above him. The mysterious person wraps their hands around Naruto's face. The person leans their face into Naruto's ears "guess who foxy? " teased the person.

Naruto smiles at the person behind him "is it Freyja? " asked Naruto in a teasing tone the person behind him grin had become larger.

"Maybe. " said the person, the mysterious figure then lean into his face both of Vikings could feel each others hot breathe the mysterious uncovered their hands reviling the 14 year old Ruffnut grinning at Naruto with a mischievous grin she catches Naruto's lips with her own. The female blonde moans into Naruto's lips no matter how many times they've kissed it always feels great.

Naruto pulls away he smiles at the pleasant dazed look in her eyes Naruto turns around and lifts Ruffnut and places her on his lap the pigtailed Viking let's out a small eep she then turns to Naruto "hey Ruffnut, I thought you and Tuffnut had to clean the Yaks? " asked Naruto.

Ruffnut smiles back at Naruto "oh I we did but I ditched him it was rad. " said Ruffnut nodding to herself Naruto chuckle at this he wasn't really surprised since those two would always ditched one of the other to get out of chores.

Naruto couldn't blame her he would do the same thing if he was in her place. The blonde fisherman then feels exta weight on his shoulder he turns his head seeing his somewhat dimwitted girlfriend leaning her head against Naruto's shoulder. Naruto smiles down at the female blonde he then mentally sighs to himself "ugh, sooner or later I'm going to have to tell Ruffnut I have two dragons I just don't know how to do that with her fear of dragons plus I'm pretty sure she would scream and faint seeing Blackheart and Burstfang. I might have been able to keep Blackheart and Burstfang a secret for four years but I'll either have to tell her and everyone or be found out. But sure telling Ruffnut will be easy oh hey Ruffnut I want you to meet Blackheart, and Burstfang who are a Doomfang and Volcanicsarus. " thought Naruto with a huge amount of sarcasm, which you can almost see.

The blonde then thinks back when he return to Berk after escaping Ravage Horn and the Sandstorm Triton.

 **Flashback Four Years Ago**

After escaping the island Naruto smiles when he see's Berk from the distance Naruto then turns to Burstfang and Blackheart "Blackheart, Burstfang hide everyone would freak out if they saw you two especially you Blackheart. " said Naruto each of Blackheart's heads growled in agreement she then dives into the ocean while Burstfang flies off. Naruto then smiles at Gamr "Gamr this is your new home. " said Naruto with a smile Gamr barks happily with his tail wagging side to side.

While Naruto gets closer and closer at home he suddenly hears yelling from Berk Naruto stands up and narrows his eyes he then see's his dad, uncle Bucket, Ruffnut, Astrid, Goober, Stoick, Tuffnut, and everyone at the peer waiting for him he smiles widely "someone must've saw my ship coming and informed me. " said Naruto with a wide grin he waves back at them with a grin. Gamr barks happily and licks Naruto's whispered cheek.

Naruto turns his attention to his large dog "I take it your gonna like it here huh, buddy?" asked Naruto with a smile. Gamr then let out a lord bark which Naruto took as a yes "it's going to be fun here believe it! " yelled Naruto, the blonde then continue to roll to Berk once he makes it back to Berk everyone is shocked at Naruto since he very large animal pieces but Stoick , Mulch, Bucket, and Gobber are more shocked since thry didn't believe Naruto would come back with so much and they didn't except him to come back with a Dingo Raptor.

The three men's mouth jaw drop except for Bucket who was just happy that his nephew was finally back. The large bucket wearing Viking ran up to Naruto and gave him a near bone crushing hug causing Naruto to groan in pain at the bear hug. "Naruto I missed soo much!" exclaimed Bucket as he gives tbe blonde a bone crushing hug.

Naruto then pats Bucket on the back "it's o-okay Uncle B-Bucket..I'm here, now can you let me go I need to breathe!" groaned Naruto as his face starts changing colors.

Bucket then drops Naruto on his butt he rubs the back of his head "I'm sorry Naruto, I just really missed you." said Bucket rubbing the back of his bucket.

Stoick and Mulch face palm "I don't believe it he really did it." said Stoick in disbelieve as he stares at all the various food on Naruto's boat.

Gobber massages his beard "well slap me silly and call me Fenrir. The kid actually did he did what we weren't able to do." said Gobber with bewilderment expression.

Mulch looked at his son in shock "Naruto, you actually did it." said Mulch in shock as he stares at his son who's grinning at Gobber.

Naruto turns towards his father woth a wide grin the blonde fisherman then places both hands on his hip "of course I did I'm Naruto the world's greatest fishermen believe it!" yelled Naruto causing everyone to cheer loudly for the blonde child. Naruto then notices his bestfriend/surograted brother he grins at the skinny brunette "hey Hiccup it's good to see you." said Naruto.

Hiccup smiles in agreement he also missed his bestfriend "hey Naruto same here. It's been quite here to." said Hiccup with a grin he then looks towards Mulch "hey Mulch what did you abd my dad mean when you said you can't believe Naruto did it?" asked Hiccup with a raised eyebrow looking at his father.

Stoick sighs to himself he then turns to his Hiccup "son, the island Naruto went to was extremly dangerous, the very island is filled with creatures, dragons, and plants that are trying to kill you. When Mulch, Bucket, Gobber, and myself went to that island we almost died." said Stoick he then takes off the glove on his right hand revealing his fourth degree burned hand "and this was caused by a small dragon thst can shoot exploding orbs." said Stoick he then puts his leather glove back on.

Snotlout snorts and waves his nonchalantly "I bet I can survive that island." declared Snotlout with no visible hint of fear.

Gobber just stare at Snotlout with a deadpanned expression "I lost my leg to the same little spit fire and we were only there for four minutes until literally everything tried to eat or kill us." said Gobber gaining a shock expression.

"If everything on the island tryin' to kill us weren't bad enough the island itself was dangerous ask my son he knows." said Mulch everyone looks at Naruto and the blonde child nods his head in agreement.

Naruto then see's Tuffnut and a blushing Ruffnut walking towards Tuffnut then punches Naruto on the shoulder causing thd blonde fisherman to chuckle and punches Tuffnut back"so, you were able to luve on that island fir a few days." asked a curious Tuffnut as he stares at Naruto who's leaning against his spear Naruto nods his head. Tuffnut grins at Naruto he extends his fist to Naruto and Naruto gives Tuffnut a fist pump "that's...so, Awesome!" yelled Tuffnut with a giant grin which is ready to split his face apart.

Naruto just snorted at his blonde friend "yeah, if you like having to be on the run for all day and sleep on the hard hit sand." said Naruto in a sarcastic tone.

Astrid then smirks at Naruto "if you can survive that island I bet I can after all if you can do so can I but better." saud Astrid in an almost challenging tone.

Naruto just scoffed at Astrid "have fun doing that when you run into the Sandstorm Trition." said Naruto literally everyone and including Stoick, Mulch, Bucket, and Gobber raised an eyebrow.

"What's the Sandstorm Trition?" asked Astrid.

Naruto sighs to himself "the Sandstorm Trition is the dragon that literally controls the island , the dragon literally controls sand and from what i've read from the book from that island it used to be a lush green vibrate island full of life." said Naruto leaving eveyone shocked.

"So, what. You're saying the dragon changed a lush island into a desert that is covered with sand?" asked Gobber with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto nods his head "that's exactly what i'm saying." said Naruto shocking everyone since they had no idea such dragon exist.

Naruto then turns to Ruffnut who smiles at him with a small smile "Hey, Naruto. It was boring without you here pranking Snotlout and everyone wasn't as fun" said Ruffnut she then stares into his blue eyes almost feeling like she can drown by just staring into his eyes.

Naruto smiles back at her "I missed you too and now I'm back." said Naruto with a small smile Ruffnut smiles softly at Naruto she missed her blonde friend. During the days he left Ruffnut had felt her feelings for the blonde fisherman at first she'd thought she had ate something that messed her stomach she then relies she missed Naruto but not as a friend but as someone she liked and it seemed like what Astrid said was true she does have a crush on the blonde fisherman known as Naruto.

As Ruffnut stares at her crush she flung herself at Naruto, this caught Naruto by surprised not excepting the girl who's pledged his mind since he was on Ravage Horn Island ,hell he still remembers the feeling of Ruffnut's soft lips. Just like Ruffnut Naruto had noticed he's quite attracted to the blonde pigtailed Viking while, most people would argue him and Astrid would make a good couple. Naruto just couldn't see himself being with Astrid he saw her more as a friend and rival to him the only girl he truly wants is Ruffnut.

As Ruffnut wraps her arms around Naruto's neck and buries her head into his neck Naruto wraps his arms around her waist. He then takes in her scent causing Naruto to smile "I missed you Foxy." whispered Ruffnut.

Naruto then allows a small ile to graze his face "I missed you too Ruffnut." said Naruto as the two hug each other they ignore awes and cat calls coming from Snotlout and Tuffnut.

Mulch smiles at his son "they grow up so fast don't they Stoick?" asked Mulch as he wipes away a lone tear.

Stoick nods his head "that they do my friend but you shouldn't worry to much they still have some learning to do." said Stoick as he places his hand on Mulch's shoulder.

Astrid smirks at the two blondes "I knew they'd get together." said a smirking Astrid.

 **Flash back end**

 **"** I honestly dred the day when I have to tell Ruffnut about Blackheart and Burstfang luckily everyone took the news of Gamr quite well. But then again, Gamr isn't a dragon but a dog." thought Naruto he then unconsciously scatches Gamr behind his ears while Naruto was scratching his pet/parner/hunting dog Ruffnut smiles at his spaced out expression.

Ruffnut grins at Naruto she just couldn't help but think he's out when he spaces out at times. "But he's so hot when he get's serious mama likes her man when he get's in the zone. He especially becomes a hottie when we're are fishing i still don't understand how he was able to catch a small family of octopus ans squid a month ago, but I don't care. " thought Ruffnut she then get's into a daze and almost dream lile gaze as she stares at Naruto's whiskers for some reason Naruto's unique whiskered birthmarks and eyes had always drew her in she didn't know. It's just everytime she stared at his whiskers or eyes she felt herself drawn to them.

Ruffnut unconsciously reaches for his whiskers as if something is pulling her hand towards his whiskers "must..pet..Foxy's whiskers." mumbled Ruffnut as she starts to pet his whiskers but this action had caused Naruto to snapped out od his daze. He then purrs at the feeling of his whiskered birthmarks being pet Naruto didn't know why he just knows when someone would rub his whiskers it would feel like the most amazing feeling in the world but he would only allow Ruffnut to rub his whiskers if anyone had even attempted to touch his whiskers that person would recieve the imfamous Naruto punch.

Naruto turns his head looking at his girfriend rubbing his whiskers, a sly grin appears on her face "you really are a foxy aren't you?" asked Ruffnut with a hint of taunt.

Naruto grins at Ruffnut showing off his fangs "I'll show you foxy." said Naruto he then tackles Ruffnut as the two roll around Naruto then lands on top of Ruffnut with Ruffnut on bottom staring into his blue eyes. Naruto leans into her with both of their faces inches away from each other just as she believes Naruto is going to kiss her, but instead Naruto licks her lips to her nose.

Ruffnut let's out a soft giggle she then smirks in a sly like tone at Naruto "is foxy being kinky or is this a new way of kissing? I like it!" declared Ruffnut with a hint of teasing and excitement with a red blush across her cheeks.

Naruto just hums to himself he then grins back at Ruffnut looking into her eyes "maaaybe." trailed Naruto "but I could kiss you like that or I could kiss you like this." said Naruto he lightly grabs her chin and presses his lips against hers which causes Ruffnut to moan in ecstasy. She didn't know how but somehow Naruto always knows how to put her puddy in his hands. Usually the dimwitted female viking would punch any man's lights for even trying to have her under their control but when it came to Naruto she was perfectly fine with him in control at moments like this.

Ruffnut licks his lip asking for access he opens his mouth allowing her wet tongue to prob the inside of his mouth. Naruto wraps his built arms around her waist Ruffnut moans in Naruto's mouth she then unconsciously brings her slender arms around his neck bringing Naruto closer to her. Ruffnut then uses her tongue to lick and grind her teeth against his tongue and teeth. The two get so into their make out they literally block out everything around them, Naruto skillfully uses his tongue grind against the blonde in front of him he then growls into her mouth causing Ruffnut to let out a moan.

Naruto then lowers his hands towards her developing round plum bottom causing Ruffnut's cheeks to become a dark crimson. She just couldn't believe how good Naruto is "dear Odin! He's so gooood!" thought a very turned on Ruffnut as she unconsciously grinds her bottom against Naruto crotch she could almost feel the warm from his lower organ through his pants but before the two can even continue their intense and very heated make out session the two felt the need for oxygen both release from each other breathing heavily with drool coming down from each of their mouths. Ruffnut looks up at Naruto with a lust dazed expression "that...was...awesome!" panted a blushing Ruffnut.

Naruto who's also breathing smirks at his girlfriend "yeah it...was...believe it! So which kisses do you prefer?" asked Naruto as he wipes awsy the drool ftom his mouth.

Ruffnut whole nody lights up she looks down at her shoes as if they are the most intersting thing in all of Berk." The second one Natuto." said Ruffnut in a meeked tone Naruto chuckles at his girlfriend and kisses her on the lips. "More. " demanded Ruffnut in an almost meek like tone, the blonde fisherman found himself realising how cute Ruffnut is in her meek tone. Naruto grants her wish kissing her on the lips with a chaste kiss he brings his fave away staring at Ruffnut's blushing face "more!" demanded Ruffnut in a meek tone Naruto kisses her again this action had been going on for at least 10 minutes while both Viking and fishermen are sucking each faces Gamr was chasing a cat.

Both blondes turn around laughing at the large canine Ruffnut then smiles at Naruto she then looks at the ground with an unsure expression Naruto raises his eyebrow at seeing Ruffnut looking down at the ground with a conflicted expression "what's wrong Ruffnut?" asked Naruto with concern tone.

Ruffnut could feel his eyes gazing into her skull "umm, I have...to tell you something Naruto. " said Ruffnut.

Naruto blinks his eyes he then nods guys head "okay what is it. You know you can tell me anything right. " said Naruto as he grabs onto her hand gripping it tightly causing her to gain a light pink blush on her cheeks.

Ruffnut nods her head "okay Naruto. Me and Ruffnut have been admitted to Goober's academy." said Ruffnut

* * *

 ** _Sorry it took me so long it's just school be kicking my ass wit all tha hw but anyways. The next story I'm working on is Twins of Space and then Red Fox and then i'm done with updating my stories._**

 ** _Here are some stories I've thought of is called Monsters, Demons, and Youkai the pairing is Naruto x Yukari , Snake of the Underworld the pairing is Naruto x Kurumu, Tundra and Avalanche the pairing is Naruto x Terra, Path of a shinobi the pairing Naruto x Anko puppet master, Seals of Fox the pairing Naruto x Shizune, My Little Foxy Naruto x Futa Anko._**

 ** _I've realized there aren't many Naruto x Levy stories so I've thought of a few ideas_**

 **First idea: Naruto is a earth devil slayer he has recently earn the title s-class mage two years ago. he is also known as Fairy Tail's Grand Golem. Hes a learder of a team known as Millenium Disk the members that are on this team are Cana Grey Bisca and Natsu.**

 **Second Idea: Being one of the first demons created by Zeref. But unlike the rest of the demons he doesnt share their goal he leaves them and finds himself being part of fairy tail.**

 **Third Idea: After ecaping death where he was nearly excuted he finds himself in a new world. Lost in a new world how will he function bring in a world with mages . In this stiry naruto will have lost magic called Arc of Holy Devine Punshinement**  
 **4th Idea: having to watch his family and crush killed by a dark guild. Then tortured he was then emplanted with devil lacrma and gets cursed by demon magic years later after being tortured and being a slaved at the hands of a dark guild he joins phantom lord**

 **5th Idea: being the cousin of Bickslow you except alot naruto has a dream and that is to become a powerful s-classed mage. He will have human and animal possession magic, crystal make, and Arc of Death Pleasure**

 **6th Idea: All Naruto knew is pain he never felt love which is to be excepted when you've been a prisoner from the dark guild. But when he unlocks magic that hasn't been seen since acnologia will he fall into darkness or the light.**

 **7th Idea: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Jinchuriki of Kyuubi, Sage of the Toads, student of jiraya, and hero of the leaf. What if he was thrown out of his world by kaguya**

 _ **Fate of a New Adventure Poll**_

 ** _Menma x Mimi -_** ** _14_**

 ** _Menma x Yolei -_** ** _11_**

 ** _Menma x Sora -_** ** _10_**

 ** _Naruko x TK -_** ** _8_**

 ** _Naruko x Davis -_** ** _8_**

 ** _Naruko x Izzy -_** ** _7_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto x Yukari- Monsters, Demons and Yokai: being the youngest member of Safety Public Commission but also being one of the youngest students at the academy.**

 **Naruto x Bulma- Saiyan's Pride: No matter what we have done for him he destroyed our raise the lowest of the low class and the highest of the elite had done everything that freak ask. Even our king did everything he asked and what did we get for our loyalty annihilation**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Terra - Gaia's Tundra: They say nothing can unfreeze a heart cold as ice but is that the same with a person's emotion well one young metahuman will find out personally is that true**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because of one person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Shizune - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

* * *

 _ **Recap**_

 _Ruffnut whole nody lights up she looks down at her shoes as if they are the most intersting thing in all of Berk." The second one Natuto." said Ruffnut in a meeked tone Naruto chuckles at his girlfriend and kisses her on the lips. "More. " demanded Ruffnut in an almost meek like tone, the blonde fisherman found himself realising how cute Ruffnut is in her meek tone. Naruto grants her wish kissing her on the lips with a chaste kiss he brings his fave away staring at Ruffnut's blushing face "more!" demanded Ruffnut in a meek tone Naruto kisses her again this action had been going on for at least 10 minutes while both Viking and fishermen are sucking each faces Gamr was chasing a cat._

 _Both blondes turn around laughing at the large canine Ruffnut then smiles at Naruto she then looks at the ground with an unsure expression Naruto raises his eyebrow at seeing Ruffnut looking down at the ground with a conflicted expression "what's wrong Ruffnut?" asked Naruto with concern tone._

 _Ruffnut could feel his eyes gazing into her skull "umm, I have...to tell you something Naruto. " said Ruffnut._

 _Naruto blinks his eyes he then nods guys head "okay what is it. You know you can tell me anything right. " said Naruto as he grabs onto her hand gripping it tightly causing her to gain a light pink blush on her cheeks._

 _Ruffnut nods her head "okay Naruto. Me and Ruffnut have been admitted to Goober's academy." said Ruffnut._

 _ **Recap end**_

Naruto then dug his finger into his ear not sure if he heard wait "I'm Ruffnut can you repeat that I think I heard you wrong." said a confused Naruti wondering if he heard his blonde dimwitted girlfriend right.

Ruffnut then stares at a trail of ants as if it is the most interest thing "I have to go to Goober's Academy." muttered Ruffnut.

Naruto then takes a deep breath and exhales heavily "please tell me I didn't just hear you, Ruffnut Thorson and your brother are going to Goober's dragon slaying school where you have to fight dragons. Again you Ruffnut who's afraid of dragons?" question Naruto he didn't know if this was a joke but if it was it wasn't a good one. Hearing Ruffnut learning to kill dragons is as laughable as Astrid wearing a dress or Mildew being a nice kind man.

Ruffnut look up at Naruto with her blue eyes becoming a glossy blue our dad is making us go. He says it's around the time we should learn how to kill a dragon." said Ruffnut in a surprisedly shy tone. Ruffnut then watches as Naruto lays on the grass and grumbles "does your stomach hurt?" asked ruffnut with an idiotic expression.

"Ugh, this sucks. I want to spend more time with my girlfriend." complained Naruto he then quickly rises from the ground catching Ruffnut off guard "wait? When do you enter the Kraken's lair?" asked Naruto he then pets the top of Gamr's head the large canine wags his tail happily.

Ruffnut giggles at the fisherman she then scratches the side of her head with a thinking expression "uuuh, I think in...two weeks. Why?" asked Ruffnut as she digs her finger into her ear removing the earwax.

Naruto grins at Ruffnut she smiles back at him not knowing why the adopted child of Mulch is grinning like he's about to prank Snotlout so hard the God of Mischief would be proud. "That's great!" grinned Naruto showing his canine like fangs to the pigtails Viking.

"Cool. Why is that great?" asked Ruffnut with happy go lucky smile.

Naruto just smiled at his dimwitted girlfriend. Some people might find her dimwittedness annoying but Naruto learned to accept her plus she found her dimwittedness and bright attitude cute. "This is great because we get to spend time together before you entered the realm of the accursed!" exclaimed Naruto Ruffnut giggles at Naruto's description of Goober's School.

She then gets in his personal space with both of their noses touching. She then grins widely at Naruto "then how about you come to Goobers's school. Then we can hang out more." stated Ruffnut.

Naruto just gave her a deadpan expression "no." said Naruto in a flat tone not even affected by the pout on her face.

"But why!" yelled Ruffnut pressing her forehead against his very own. Sure she wanted Naruto to join Goober's class thus meaning the two of them can even spend more time than they usually do. Plus having Naruto there would make class more enjoyable.

Naruto just rolled his eyes at the blonde female "I'd rather babysit Mildew." said Naruto with a blank expression. Besides there's no way in the seven seas he would ever go to Goober's Academy he would rather be grounded then spend his time learning how to kill dragons. Sure over the years he has killed various of dragons because he it was either be eaten or fight. So spending his time in a class doesn't sound enjoyable.

Besides he was a fisherman at first and Viking last. And he didn't want to spend his time to kill his dragon. After all he has always felt at peace when at sea even his father and uncle had told him even as an infant he loved the ocean. Even to this day he enjoys being in the ocean he never truly understood why he feels so at free when he's on his boot. But the blonde haired fisherman didn't really care why he liked fishing he actually never truly thought about his luck when he's out fishing. While pranking and annoying Snotlout and Astrid does sound entertaining that doesn't mean he wants to go to school.

"Please!" whined Ruffnut.

"No way." said a dejected Naruto.

"But it'll be fun!" howled Ruffnut while she yelled right in his face. She accidentally spits all over his face she chuckles nervously as his faced is covered in her face.

Naruto's eyebrow twitches as he feels her salvia hit his face. He then wipes off the salvia from his face with his sleeve "okay, first gross and two no. I'm not going." said Naruto.

Ruffnut glares daggers at Naruto she then blows a raspberry at his face thus covering his face in his salvia. "Meanie!" yelled Ruffnut not even paying attention to the annoyed Naruto.

He removes her helmet from her head, his hair covered face he then raises his hand and gives her a chop to the head. Ruffnut then gains a daze expression as she didn't actually except him to hit her hell she didn't even know how strong he is. "Hey that hurt Naruto!" exclaimed Ruffnut.

"Good. It's supposed yaks for brains. Maybe next time don't use my face as a spit take!" roared Naruto sure he'd like Ruffnut but getting spit on isn't something any person would enjoy. Naruto then groans in annoyance he then smiles as Ruffnut wraps herself around him rubbing her cheek against his own whiskered cheek his eye then twitches as he feels hers wet tongue across his cheek. He pushes her off of him and rolls his eyes at Ruffnut "ugh, really weirdo." grumbled Naruto.

Ruffnut giggles at the her annoyed blonde boyfriend "but...you like it Na-ru-to." grinned Ruffnut.

"Tsk, whatever, weirdo." scoffed Naruto Ruffnut smiles softly at she then kisses him on the cheek, Naruto then smiles at her he then kisses her on the lips and enjoys her embarrassed look.

"More." pleaded Ruffnut but instead of him acknowledging her request Naruto pokes her forehead with his index and middle finger.

"Not today." said Naruto but he does pat the top of her head while he's petting the top of her head he rubs the back of his neck with a sigh "what in Odin's beard am I gonna so with you?" questioned Naruto.

She them leans her head on his shoulder battering her eyelashes at him "I don't know give me meat." stated Ruffnut.

Naruto just stares at her with a questionable stare not sure what to make of the female "uuuuuh, okaaay. Not sure how I respond but to respond but okay. But whaterver." groaned Naruto he then rises to his feet and extends his hand towards Ruffnut.

Ruffnut tilts her head in confusion "huh?" replied Ruffnut as she scratched the side of her head.

"Come on, get up." said Naruto with a small smile on her face.

"Why?" asked Ruffnut.

Naruto smiles brightly at the female blonde "because we're going fishing but also I need to get more supplies. I'm running low on fishing equipment and Stoick aaked me to get some tools since Goober is also low on killing supplies." said Naruto in a deadpan tone mostly due to Stoick making him his errand boy. Naruto is aware since Stoick is the chief of Berk he can order someone to pillage a small village if he so desired but Stoick isn't that type of chief who would start sending other Vikings out to pillage.

Ruffnut then giggles at Naruto "ehehe, you sounds like fun, foxy." said Ruffnut in a bright tone not even minding that Gamr is licking her hand. "You said, tools." chuckled Ruffnut Naruto just snickers at her. Ever since Naruto had came back from Ravage Horn Island with the large dog known as Gamr. She never understood how soft his fur was even after Naruto explained how Gamr had saved him from the tiny Valdor. Naruto had told her Gamr must have a defense mechanism where he's able to harden his fur thus blocking him from the exploding orb she didn't quite understand it at first so Naruto had explain another way thus allowing the young Viking to understand.

Ruffnut then holds onto his hand she then leans in to kiss his cheek. Naruto leans into Ruffnut but instead of kissing her cheek like she did he'd kiss her on the ear he then began to nibble on her earlobe causing Ruffnut to release a somewhat loud moan esaping from her mouth, she then glares at Naruto with a pout on her fave with a visable blush "c-c-ch-cheater!" roared Ruffnut.

But Naruto just smirks "I win. I always win." said Naruto down at her with victory. While he's still holding her hand he turns towards Gamr " come on, Gamr." ordered Naruto the Dingo Raptor then rises from the ground and walks right next to the couple. "Hey Ruffnut where's Tuffnut?" asked Naruto in curiosity.

Ruffnut turned towards Naruto with a disgusted look on her face "he's washing dad's feet. Just thinking about it makes me sick." said Ruffnut who looks like she's seconds away from throwing up.

Naruto just stares at her with a sly grin "you ditched him didn't you?" asked Naruto but it was more of a statement then an actual question.

She grins widely at like a Cheshire cat "yep, besides there's now washing dad's feet that's just grossed would you watch Mulch or Bucket's feet?" questioned Ruffnut.

"Naw I wouldn't I'd mostly find away to escaped thus having both dad and Uncle to washed each others feet." said Naruto with a sadistic grin. He then turn towards Ruffnut "but first we need to stop by my house first." said Naruto.

"Why?" asked a confused Ruffnut not really understanding why he needs to go home first since there would be times where Naruto would just go on his boat then deciding to head home first.

Naruto then let's go if her hand causing Ruffnut to pout at him "I left my spear at home." said Naruto in a flat tone.

Ruffnut stopped walking and stares at him "so." replied Ruffnut with an uncaring tone with her shrugging her shoulders.

"So..I need my spear. I never go fishing or traveling with out that spear. It's apart of me." said Naruto. Ruffnut just shrugged her shoulders she then wstches as Naruto get's on Gamr he then smiles charmly at her "hop on. It'll be faster with Gamr then walking." said Naruto Ruffnut smiles widely without hesitation Ruffnut quickly get's on the large canine.

Ruffnut then wraps her arms around his waist nuzzling her cheek with his own. She then gains a dopey smile "Onward Gamr! To Naruto's house!" roared Ruffnut the large canine then quickly takes off forcing Ruffnut to hold on tighter as she can feel the cool wind hitting her face. Naruto smiles at the girl wrapped around him.

 **Flashback: Five Months Ago**

The blonde scratches underneath Game's chin he chuckles as the Dingo Raptor's paw moves in excitement. Naruto honestly loved this new boat not only was it five times bigger than the one he originally had but this time he doesn't have to worry about the weight being too much plus his Volcansarus Burstfang can be on the boat without worrying about him getting wet. But he didn't always let Burstfang be on his boat due to the magma dragon weighing more than any of the things he catches. He then glances to his first dragon the infamous Doomfang Blackheart.

Blackheart glares at Burstfang and Gamr not in hatred or distrust but in jealousy. The nightmare of the sea still didn't like the fact that her partner had to have the giant mutt or the soot breather Blackheart honestly thought it would only be her and Naruto and no one else. Naruto rolls his eyes at Blackheart he'd hope over the four years Blackheart would've warmed up to both Burstfang and Gamr but that doesn't seemed like the case.

He then stopped scratching Gamr and turned towards Blackheart all four of her heads just stare at Blackheart with utter confusion. The sea dragon leans one of her head towards Naruto allowing him to pressed his head against her on. Each of her heads closed their eyes purring in synch "that's a good girl your my partner and nothing will change that." stated Naruto but while usually Blackheart would continued to pur she opens her eyes allowing Naruto to gaze into her light ghostly green eyes she then snarls at Burstfang in jealousy.

Burstfang growls at Blackheart blowing out black soot from his nose "that's enough! I did not bring you guys here so both of you two can have a dragon battle!" ordered Naruto with his eyebrow twitching in annoyance both dragons looked away from each other stubbornly. Naruto then rubs the back of his neck he then turned towards the orange scaled dragon "come on buddy, I brought you guys here so we can go fish." explained Naruto.

Naruto then takes out a self made fishing rod he then grabs a small shirmp and puts the shirmp on a hook. He then hurls the rod in the ocean he then glances Burstfang who begins to fly up in the air Naruto then stares at the clouds in the bright sky. While Naruto's staring in the sky Burstfang, Blackheart, and Gamr stare at the water well Blackheart plunged each of her heads into the ocean. While most people would have to wait for hours but not Naruto. Thankfully for his bizarre luck he didn't have to wait very long.

Naruto's eyes shot wide opened as he feels a tug on the rod he then pulls the rod he grits his teeth as he attempts to pull the rod of the water. Gamr grips on his pants thanks to the incredible strength of the large canine. With the pull from Gamr Naruto is then flung back his eyes became wide with shock which is due a medium sized Orca being at the end of the hook but that's not what shocked him. What truly shocked him is that a Great White Shark is butting onto the Orca's tail.

Naruto then allows a wide smirk to appear on his face "hell yeah I hit the jackpot! Believe it!" roared an excited Naruto Gamr howls in excitement and can't wait to try the delicious meat they've caught. The Dingo Raptor then jumps on the shark stopping it from moving without being able to get back in the ocean the predator of the sea died, Gamr then begins to growl at the ocean his growling quickly became that of barking. Naruto's ocean blue eyes narrowed in suspicion since the only time he ever barked like this is when danger, he quickly grabs his spear as he sees some strange creatures swimming around his boat these creatures weren't sharks mostly because they weren't built as a shark. They are two creatures circling around the boat eyeing the Doomfang.

The beast have legs and can crawl onto a ship like a pirate and wreak havoc. They also have wings, along with crevices along their body into which to tuck the wings to reduce drag while swimming. Their head is similar to that of a hammerhead shark in that their eyes are set away from the body on "stalks". These shark like beast is two-headed. These two-headed beasts had eyes out on stalks, rather like a hammerhead shark. They also have retractable jaws which sound like what most shark species have. Their back set of teeth could shot forward to grab prey, then retreat back. They appeared have a minimum of 5 rows of teeth in their mouths. They have molden green colored skin, and bright sun red colored eyes Naruto recognized these creatures thanks to Goober's many tales of dragons the two creatures staring at them were Sharkworms.

A normal person might pray to Odin into entrance of Valhalla but not Naruto after all he has a Volcansarus and Doomfang on his side two deadly powerful dragons. Naruto smirks at the challenge "Blackheart be ready for anything!" roared Naruto even though Blackheart was emerged in the water she glares daggers at the two-headed water dragon, she then snarls at the Sharkworm the sea dragon roars at Blackheart. The Sharkworm swims towards Blackheart indeeding to dive its teeth in the nightmarish dragon but the Doomfang performs a spinning dive dodging the bite two of her heads open wide and fires a blue flaming ball the Sharkworm avoids the four blast thus preventing it from being freezes but while it was able to dodge the blast its left wing was particularly frozen.

The Sharkworm roars in anger at Blackheart while Blackheart roars at Sharkworm with dominance the two both swam towards each other headbutting each other. The Sharkworm attempts to swipe at Blackheart but thanks to her many head she bites its arm the Sharkworm screams in pain she then uses her other heads and bite onto both of the necks she doesn't let go a crack can be heard with each of their neck snaps it released the dragon. Blackheart snarls in pain as Blackheart feels the pain as the second Sharkworm notes down onto her side her eyes went wide open as Naruto dives down stabbing the Sharkworm in its very back it quickly twirls around throwing Naruto off it then charges at Naruto but Blackheart defends her partner by hitting down on it. Her mouth then glows a bright blue.

Naruto is then treated to watch as the Sharkworm howls in pain as the lower half of the dragon is frozen Naruto swims towards the two and stabs his spear into its head. Naruto quickly hops on the back of Blackheart Naruto is then treated with the worried expression of both Gamr and Burstfang. Naruto smiles at the two "it's okay, I'm not hurt. Hey, Blackheart how are you holding up?" questioned Naruto Blackheart then nuzzles one of her head against Naruto.

 **Flashback End**

Naruto then smirks at remembering the adventure he had his with his partners sure Blackheart had been injured but thankfully the injury she had suffered wasn't to bad but it was also a good thing that her scales are quite hard he believed she had such hard scales is thanks to the Doomfang swimming near the bottom of the ocean. After all Blackheart is a creature made of the underwater nightmare.

Naruto always figured that Blackheart and her kind had always lived around the bottom of the ocean he still can't believed out of all the dragons in the world he would have never imagined he would've befriended a Doomfang.

He then released a soft sigh and ignores the excited scream of Ruffnut "sooner or later Ruffnut and Hiccup will find out I have not one but two dangerous dragons, although I'm not really worried about Hiccup finding out after all at best he'll just piss himself but I'm truly worried about telling Ruffnut after all she's afraid of dragons." thought Naruto he then stares at his home he and Ruffnut gets off of Gamr. Ruffnut hops onto his back Naruto raised an eyebrow at her "can I help you?" asked Naruto.

Ruffnut shook her head negatively "nope." said Ruffnut. He just shrugged his shoulders he enters his home and sees Mulch standing above Bucket who appears to be in pain Ruffnut raised an eyebrow at the bucket wearing Viking "Hey Mulch, Bucket! What's wrong with Bucket?" asked a curious Ruffnut.

Bucket who's gripping onto his head smiles at the young Viking "hi Ruffnut, my head hurts!" yelled inin pain.

Mulch sighs at his idiotic friend he then turned to the duo blondes "hey Naruto, Ruffnut. Bucket's bucket is getting tight." said Mulch in an unnerving tone as he stares at his son and his girlfriend.

Naruto narrows his eyes at his uncle his eyes then trailed towards his father "well, that's not good. Uncle Bucket's bucket tightening is never a go sigh. If I remembered right last his bucket became tight was when that huge earthshake happened." said Naruto.

"Cool." said Ruffnut.

"No it isn't." said Mulch in a stern tone.

"My dad is right. Literally every time my uncle's bucket becomes tight some sort of natural disaster happens. So it's not cool." declared Naruto.

Mulch nods his head in agreement "Naruto is right. But what are you two doing here?" asked Mulch as he ignores the screams of pain coming from Bucket.

"Ruffnut and I are going fishing and we came here to get my spear." said Naruto Ruffnut then gets off of his back Naruto enters his room.

Mulch then smiles at Ruffnut he then stroke "so, Ruffnut i heard your father had enrolled you and your brother into Gobber's school?" asked Mulch in a curious tone.

Ruffnut nods her head with a wide smile "yep, we gonna kill some dragons!" grinned Ruffnut with an innocent smile.

Mulch chuckled at the exclaimed from the young girl he didn't know how she was able to sound to sound innocent while talking about killing dragons. "I also heard that Astrid has joined Goober's school." commented Mulch with a tone of proud.

"Astrid gonna win!" exclaimed a yelling Bucket.

"So Astrid is joined Goober's school. I almost feel sad for everyone well almost." stated Naruto everyone turns towards Naruto who's wielding his spear with a wide grin on his face he then turned his attention towards the blonde female "alright Ruffnut, let's go." said Naruto.

"Okay." said Ruffnut with the shrug of the shoulders with a nonchalant manner. But mentally she was excited to go fishing with her boyfriend.

Mulch then placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder Naruto turned towards his father "yes, dad? What is it?" questioned Naruto with a raised eyebrow staring at him with with a curious expression he then narrows his eyes at his father who has a concerned look on his face.

"Be careful out there Naruto. I'm not sure how bad it will becout there but I supposed the weather won't be too bad just be careful." said Mulch with a concern tone.

He smiles widely at his father and nods his head "right, you can trust be. I'm Naruto the greatest fisherman believe it!" yelled Naruto causing Ruffnut to giggle.

Mulch smiles warmly at his son "just be safe." warned Mulch.

"Right, you can count on me." grinned Naruto with confidence.

 **Timeskip**

Ruffnut couldn't understand it was bright and sunny outside but somehow it was extremely windy not regular windy but with extreme windy. The wind is so strong is even strong enough to create strong riptides. Literary they had only been at sea for ten minutes at best and then this strange wind picked hell she watched a flock of birds literary had been slammed into the water then eaten by a family of sharks. Sure it was an awesome to see a bunch if sharks eat those birds but it was still quite shocking to see the birds be randomly eaten.

While Ruffnut holds onto the railiing for dear life Gamr struggles to get his footing thanks to the boat rocking rapidly. Gamr growls in frustration he didn't understand how this wind even happened. Usually he would have sensed the upcoming storm but for some odd reason he wasn't able to sense the storm. Actually he didn't even feel the wind pick up which the Dingo Raptor felt bizzare since he had lived on an island where the only weather they got was heat and wind. Gamr then became annoyed at the boat shifting to side to side he then hops onto Ruffnut's lap who grunts at the weight of the canine.

Ruffnut's face then becomes a sickly green due to the ship rocking violently she turned towards Naruto's who's laughing with excitement she couldn't understand how he can so excited. While Ruffnut is sea sick Naruto is having the time of his life. To him this is life him and the raw element of the sea. As the water slams against his face he has a wide grin laughing like a maniac usually someone would find his laugh off putting but not Ruffnut since she knows this is where he thrives in anf feels the most alive.

But Ruffnut finds herself thankful that Naruto had released the anchors down she knew if he hadn't they've would've join the gods in the halls of Valhalla. "Yahoo, oh wow look at that! Stupendous oh wow what a great show!" yelled Naruto as he watches the many fish and sea dragons being slammed against each other.

Others might believe he's insane but not Ruffnut she knew Naruto going up against the raw elements of the sea it was almost like he was challenging the sea itself but still she couldn't understand how they were even able to catch any fish today. "Like seriously we're in a windy storm and he somehow was able to catch all these fish. Dad and everyone were not kidding he does have insane." thought Ruffnut as she stares at the fishing cage not holds octopus, clams, fish, swordfish, hammer shark, baby walrus, a baby great white, catfish, crab, and a jellyfish.

To Ruffnut it was clear who won this fight it almost seemed like the sea was challenging Naruto. "I win! I always win. Okay well we got want I wanted." said Naruto who's looking at Ruffnut.

Ruffnut raised an eyebrow at Naruto "but I thought we were supposed to get supplies for Goober. What are you scared!" teased Ruffnut with her face being a sickly green.

Naruto just scoffed at Ruffnut "of course not Ruffnut! I'm just being lazy ahahaha. He's a grown up if he wants to get his killing tools then he can get it himself ahaha. I am no ones pack mule besides I never planned to get it in the first place." laughed Naruto with a bright grin placed on his face Ruffnut then laughs with him.

"You lied." chuckled Ruffnut who's holding onto the railing with dear life.

He just nods his head "yep, I never intended to get them ahaha. If he wants his weapons so much then he can get it himself." grinned Naruto.

"Is he going to be mad?" asked Ruffnut.

"Nope, because I've done this before." grinned Naruto, after getting what he needed and getting lectured by Goober he heads home from tiring day. The next day he and Hiccup are skinning the fish and taking out the feces sitting next to him is Hiccup.

The brunette released a sigh "okay tell why I'm helping you skin and take out the fish poop?" asked Hiccup.

"Because two people are better than one besides this way I can get it done fpaying " stated Naruto as he's focus on skinning the fish not even paying attention to the annoyed Hiccup.

"Why don'r you just get Tuffnut or Ruffnut to help you?" pondered Hiccup.

Naruto glances towards the sleeping Gamr he then turned back ti Hiccup "simple my short screeching little friend. Ruffnut is home sleeping from the sea sickness and Tuffnut is out hunting with his dad." said Naruto.

Hiccup then looks up at the concentrated Naruto "hey Naruto I've decided." said Hiccup.

Naruto just looks up at Hiccup with a raised eyebrow "decided what you have feelings for Snotlout." joked Narito with a half grin on his face.

Hiccup States at him with an appalled expression "what! No! Naruto I've decided to asked my dad to sign me up for Gobber's school." said Hiccup Naruto then begins to laugh at Hiccup. The brunette just States at the laughing blonde with a deadpan look. "Naruto I'm serious." said Hiccup.

He then stop laughing and smirks at him "oh really then let me laugh harder. AHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Naruto he then begins to laugh even harder than before causing Hiccup to roll his eyes at Naruto.

* * *

 **(A/N: Mei is out of the poll only Konan Koyuki stand. In two weeks we'll see who wins but remember this is a challenge so I won't be writing it but if anyone wants to take one this or the other two challenges inbox me )**

 **Naruto x Konan - 111**

 **Naruto x Koyuki- 87**

 ** _I'll be updating my stories such as:_** ** _Bridge of Two Paths, Curse of Heavens, Darkness Within Us, Fox ,War, and Love, Great Fox Demon, Light and Dark, My Dear Ashikabi, Never Again , Ninjas of Whirlpool, Our Nindo Way, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend!, Proud and Clothes, Force of Family, Species of The Same , Speed Demons, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, The Fox Spy, There Is No Justice , Train By Prodigies, Twin Wind Esper, and Whirlpool Meets Sand_**

 ** _(A/N: I'll be updating Light and Dark then Species of The Same, My Dear Ashikabi after that I'll update Whirlpool Meets Sand and then Train By Prodigies I also will do Our Nindo Way and I'll do_** ** _Curse of Heavens, Force of Family after that Never Again, Great Fox Demon, and then_** ** _Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend after that Sword and Guns and then Fate of a New Adventure, Proud and Clothes, and then Darkness Within us then Speed Demons, Supreme Carnage, The Fox Spy, and Bridge of Two Paths )_**

 ** _(A/N: these are future stories i will make)_**

 ** _Naruto x Fubuki- Kingdom Come: engineered for destruction and mayhem but just in most cases the experiments from their programming creating their own path_**

 ** _Naruto x Mei Hatsume- Frozen In Time: most wish to be a hero for fame or to be like their hero but not him his goal is simple to surpass every hero there is and with his quirk he'll do just that_**

 ** _Naruto x Beth- Universal Whirlpool: with different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**

 ** _Challenge_**

 ** _Naruto x High School DxD_**

 ** _Naruto x Asia, Mittlet, Ravel, Koneko, Akeno, and Rias_**

 ** _Menma x Sona, Raynare, Kuroka, Grayfia, Yubelluna, and Xenovia_**

 ** _Naruko x Haku_**

 ** _A person can only take so much before they break. After being betrayed by the ones they called comrade they get sent to another world. One might think they want a fresh start but no with them in a new world they won't be controlled or used like a weapon no they will conquer this world and become something worse than madara or kaguya_**

 ** _(Dark Naruto Naruko and Menma takes place after the defeat of Kaguya. They can't become a devil or fallen angel . The bijuu must be a tailed beast and not a demon. They have to be manipulative and they have to kill issei sirzechs Micheal and kiba and they have to be ruthless . And also u can't make them part of the namikaze clan because it's not a real clan and I find it annoying)_**

 ** _Naruto Rinnegan his rinnegan can slow time_**

 ** _Menma Rinnegan can alter dimensions and enslaved other_**

 ** _Naruko chakra chains Uzugan_**

 ** _Naruto x Pokemon_**

 ** _Some seek to become a Pokemon master, gym leader, or Pokemon connoisseur. But not Naruto he wishes to be a Pokemon Battle Emperor something that hasn't been seen over 75,000 years_**

 ** _Naruto x Officer Jenny_**

 ** _Pokemon: Tyranitar, Bayleef, Dragonite, Gengar, Ninetails (Alona Form), Deoxys, Zebstrika, Black Charizard, and Regirock_**


End file.
